The present invention relates to a series of substituted heteroaromatic compounds, methods for their preparation, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and their use in medicine. In particular, the invention relates to quinoline, quinazoline, pyridopyridine and pyridopyrimidine derivatives which exhibit protein tyrosine kinase inhibition.
Protein tyrosine kinases catalyse the phosphorylation of specific tyrosyl residues in various proteins involved in the regulation of cell growth and differentiation (A. F. Wilks, Progress in Growth Factor Research, 1990, 2, 97-111; S. A. Courtneidge, Dev. Supp.I, 1993, 57-64; J. A. Cooper, Semin. Cell Biol., 1994, 5(6), 377-387; R. F. Paulson, Semin. Immunol., 1995, 7(4), 267-277; A. C. Chan, Curr. Opin. Immunol., 1996, 8(3), 394-401). Protein tyrosine kinases can be broadly classified as receptor (e.g. EGFr, c-erbB-2, c-met, tie-2, PDGFr, FGFr) or non-receptor (e.g. c-src, Ick, zap70) kinases. Inappropriate or uncontrolled activation of many of these kinase, i.e. aberrant protein tyrosine kinase activity, for example by over-expression or mutation, has been shown to result in uncontrolled cell growth.
Aberrant activity of protein tyrosine kinases, such as c-erbB-2, c-src, c-met, EGFr and PDGFr have been implicated in human malignancies. Elevated EGFr activity has, for example, been implicated in non-small cell lung, bladder and head and neck cancers, and increased c-erbB-2 activity in breast, ovarian, gastric and pancreatic cancers. Inhibition of protein tyrosine kinases should therefore provide a treatment for tumours such as those outlined above.
Aberrant protein tyrosine kinase activity has also been implicated in a variety of other disorders: psoriasis, (Dvir et al, J. Cell. Biol; 1991, 113, 857-865), fibrosis, atherosclerosis, restenosis, (Buchdunger et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA; 1991, 92, 2258-2262), auto-immune disease, allergy, asthma, transplantation rejection (Klausner and Samelson, Cell; 1991, 64, 875-878), inflammation (Berkois, Blood; 1992, 79(9), 2446-2454), thrombosis (Salari et al, FEBS; 1990,263(1), 104-108) and nervous system diseases (Ohmichi et al, Biochemistry, 1992, 31, 4034-4039). Inhibitors of the specific protein tyrosine kinases involved in these diseases eg PDGF-R in restenosis and EGF-R in psoriasis, should lead to novel therapies for such disorders. P56lck and zap 70 are indicated in disease conditions in which T cells are hyperactive e.g. rheumatoid arthritis, autoimmune disease, allergy, asthma and graft rejection. The process of angiogenesis has been associated with a number of disease states (e.g. tumourogenesis, psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis) and this has been shown to be controlled through the action of a number of receptor tyrosine kinases (L. K. Shawver, DDT, 1997, 2(2), 50-63).
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide compounds suitable for the treatment of disorders mediated by protein tyrosine kinase activity, and in particular treatment of the above mentioned disorders.
In addition to the treatment of tumours, the present invention envisages that other disorders mediated by protein tyrosine kinase activity may be treated effectively by inhibition, including preferential inhibition, of the appropriate protein tyrosine kinase activity.
Broad spectrum inhibition of protein tyrosine kinase may not always provide optimal treatment of, for example tumours, and could in certain cases even be detrimental to subjects since protein tyrosine kinases provide an essential role in the normal regulation of cell growth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide compounds which preferentially inhibit protein tyrosine kinases, such as EGFr, c-erbB-2, c-erbB-4, c-met, tie-2, PDGFr, c-src, Ick, Zap70, and fyn. There is also perceived to be a benefit in the preferential inhibition involving small groups of protein tyrosine kinases, for example groups including two or more of c-erbB-2, c-erbB-4, EGF-R, Ick and zap70.
A further object of the present invention is to provide compounds useful in the treatment of protein tyrosine kinase related diseases which minimise undesirable side-effects in the recipient.
The present invention relates to heterocyclic compounds which may be used to treat disorders mediated by protein tyrosine kinases and in particular have anti-cancer properties. More particularly, the compounds of the present invention are potent inhibitors of protein tyrosine kinases such as such as EGFr, c-erbB-2, c-erbB-4, c-met, tie-2, PDGFr, c-src, lck, Zap70, and fyn, thereby allowing clinical management of particular diseased tissues.
The present invention envisages, in particular, the treatment of human malignancies, for example breast, non-small cell lung, ovary, stomach, and pancreatic tumours, especially those driven by EGF-R or erbB-2, using the compounds of the present invention. For example, the invention includes compounds which are highly active against the c-erbB-2 protein tyrosine kinase often in preference to the EGF receptor kinase hence allowing treatment of c-erbB-2 driven tumours. However, the invention also includes compounds which are highly active against both c-erbB-2 and EGF-R receptor kinases hence allowing treatment of a broader range of tumours.
The present invention also includes compounds which are active against Ick and/or zap70 receptor kinases; these may also be active against c-erbB-2 and/or EGF-R receptor kinases. The compounds may be selective towards Ick and/or zap70 in comparison to c-erbB-2 and/or EGF-R.
More particularly, the present invention envisages that disorders mediated by protein tyrosine kinase activity may be treated effectively by inhibition of the appropriate protein tyrosine kinase activity in a relatively selective manner, thereby minimising potential side effects.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a compound of formula (I) 
or a salt or solvate thereof;
wherein X is N or CH;
Y is CR1 and V is N;
or Y is N and V is CR1;
or Y is CR1 and V is CR2;
or Y is CR2 and V is CR1;
R1 represents a group CH3SO2CH2CH2NHCH2xe2x80x94Arxe2x80x94, wherein Ar is selected from phenyl, furan, thiophene, pyrrole and thiazole, each of which may optionally be substituted by one or two halo, C1-4 alkyl or C1-4 alkoxy groups;
R2 is selected from the group comprising hydrogen, halo, hydroxy, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylamino and di[C1-4 alkyl]amino;
U represents a phenyl, pyridyl, 3H-imidazolyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolinyl, isoindolinyl, 1H-indazolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indazolyl, 1H-benzimidazolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-benzimidazolyl or 1H-benzotriazolyl group, substituted by an R3 group and optionally substituted by at least one independently selected R4 group;
R3 is selected from a group comprising benzyl, halo-, dihalo- and trihalobenzyl, benzoyl, pyridylmethyl, pyridylmethoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, halo-, dihalo- and trihalobenzyloxy and benzenesulphonyl;
or R3 represents trihalomethylbenzyl or trihalomethylbenzyloxy;
or R3 represents a group of formula 
wherein each R5 is independently selected from halogen, C1-4 alkyl and C1-4 alkoxy; and n is 0 to 3;
each R4 is independently hydroxy, halogen, C1-4 alkyl, C2-4 alkenyl, C2-4 alkynyl, C1-4 alkoxy, amino, C1-4 alkylamino, di[C1-4 alkyl]amino, C1-4 alkylthio, C1-4 alkylsulphinyl, C1-4 alkylsulphonyl, C1-4 alkylcarbonyl, carboxy, carbamoyl, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-4 alkanoylamino, N-(C1-4 alkyl)carbamoyl, N,N-di(C1-4 alkyl)carbamoyl, cyano, nitro and trifluoromethyl;
with the proviso that the following compounds are excluded:
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl-amine;
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl-amine;
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl-amine;
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-1-methyl-pyrrol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl-amine;
and their hydrochloride salts.
Solvates of the compounds of formula (I) are also included within the scope of the present invention.
The definitions for X, Y and V thus give rise to a number of possible basic ring systems for the compounds of formula (I). In particular the compounds may contain the following basic ring systems: 
It will be seen that for compounds containing the basic ring system (1) the group R1 may be at the 6- or 7-position; the compounds in which R1 is in the 7-position are of particular interest in the context of Ick and/or zap70 activity.
It will be seen that for compounds containing the basic ring system (2) the group R1 may be at the 6- or 7-position; the compounds in which R1 is in the 6-position are of particular interest in the context of c-erbB-2 activity whereas the compounds in which R1 is in the 7-position are of particular interest in the context of Ick and/or zap70 activity.
Ring systems (1), (2), (5) and (6) are preferred; ring systems (2) and (6) are more preferred.
Ring system (1) is also more preferred.
Alkyl groups containing three or more carbon atoms may be straight, branched or cyclised; preferably they are straight or branched. References to a specific alkyl group such as xe2x80x9cbutylxe2x80x9d is intended to refer to the straight chain (n-) isomer only. References to other generic terms such as alkoxy, alkylamino etc. are to be interpreted analogously.
Suitable values for the various groups listed above within the definitions for R1, R2, R4 and R5 are as follows:
halo is, for example, fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo; preferably it is fluoro, chloro or bromo, more preferably fluoro or chloro;
C1-4 alkyl is, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl or tert-butyl; preferably it is methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl or butyl, more preferably methyl;
C2-4 alkenyl is, for example, ethenyl, prop-1-enyl or prop-2-enyl; preferably it is ethenyl;
C2-4 alkynyl is, for example, ethynyl, prop-1-ynyl or prop-2-ynyl; preferably it is ethynyl;
C1-4 alkoxy is, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy or tert-butoxy; preferably it is methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy or butoxy; more preferably it is methoxy;
C1-4 alkylamino is, for example, methylamino, ethylamino or propylamino; preferably it is methylamino;
di[C1-4 alkyl]amino is, for example, dimethylamino, diethylamino, N-methyl-N-ethylamino or dipropylamino; preferably it is dimethylamino;
C1-4 alkylthio is, for example, methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio or isopropylthio, preferably methylthio;
C1-4 alkylsulphinyl is, for example, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, propylsulphinyl or isopropylsulphinyl, preferably methylsulphinyl;
C1-4 alkylsulphonyl is, for example, methanesulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, propylsulphonyl or isopropylsulphonyl, preferably methanesulphonyl;
C1-4 alkylcarbonyl is, for example methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl or propylcarbonyl;
C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl is, for example, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl or tert-butoxycarbonyl;
C1-4 alkanoylamino (where the number of carbon atoms includes the CO functionality) is, for example, formamido, acetamido, propionamido or butyramido;
N-(C1-4 alkyl)carbamoyl is, for example, N-methylcarbamoyl or N-ethylcarbamoyl;
N,N-di(C1-4 alkyl)carbamoyl is, for example, N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl, N-methyl-N-ethylcarbamoyl or N,N-diethylcarbamoyl.
In an especially preferred embodiment X is N, Y is CR1 and V is CR2 (ring system (2) above).
In a further especially preferred embodiment X is N, Y is CR2 and V is CR1 (ring system (2) above).
In a further especially preferred embodiment X is N, Y is CR1 and V is N (ring system (6) above).
In a preferred embodiment R2 represents hydrogen or C1-4 alkoxy.
In a more preferred embodiment R2 represents hydrogen or methoxy.
In a further preferred embodiment R2 represents halo; more preferred R2 is fluoro.
In a preferred embodiment the group Ar is substituted by one halo, C1-4 alkyl or C1-4 alkoxy group.
In a more preferred embodiment the group Ar is substituted by a C1-4 alkyl group.
In a further more preferred embodiment the group Ar does not carry any optional substituents.
In a further more preferred embodiment Ar represents furan, phenyl or thiazole, each of which may optionally be substituted as indicated above.
In a further more preferred embodiment Ar represents furan or thiazole, each of which may optionally be substituted as indicated above.
In a most preferred embodiment Ar represents unsubstituted furan or thiazole.
The side chain CH3SO2CH2CH2NHCH2 may be linked to any suitable position of the group Ar. Similarly, the group R1 may be linked to the carbon atom carrying it from any suitable position of the group Ar.
In a preferred embodiment, when Ar represents furan the side chain CH3SO2CH2CH2NHCH2 is in the 4-position of the furan ring and the link to the carbon atom carrying the group R1 is from the 2-position of the furan ring.
In another preferred embodiment, when Ar represents furan the side chain CH3SO2CH2CH2NHCH2 is in the 3-position of the furan ring and the link to the carbon atom carrying the group R1 is from the 2-position of the furan ring.
In a most preferred embodiment, when Ar represents furan the side chain CH3SO2CH2CH2NHCH2 is in the 5-position of the furan ring and the link to the carbon atom carrying the group R1 is from the 2-position of the furan ring.
In a further most preferred embodiment, when Ar represents thiazole the side chain CH3SO2CH2CH2NHCH2 is in the 2-position of the thiazole ring and the link to the carbon atom carrying the group R1 is from the 4-position of the thiazole ring.
The R3 and R4 groups may be bound to the ring system U by either a carbon atom or a heteroatom of the ring system. The ring system itself may be bound to the bridging NH group by a carbon atom or a heteroatom but is preferably bound by a carbon atom. The R3 and R4 groups may be bound to either ring when U represents a bicyclic ring system, but these groups are preferably bound to the ring which is not bound to the bridging NH group in such a case.
In a preferred embodiment U represents a phenyl, indolyl, or 1H-indazolyl group substituted by an R3 group and optionally substituted by at least one independently selected R4 group.
In a more preferred embodiment U represents a phenyl or 1H-indazolyl group substituted by an R3 group and optionally substituted by at least one independently selected R4 group.
In a more preferred embodiment, where U represents a phenyl group the group R3 is in the para- position relative to the bond from U to the linking NH group.
In a further more preferred embodiment, where U represents a 1H-indazolyl group the group R3 is in the 1-position of the indazolyl group.
In a preferred embodiment R3 represents benzyl, pyridylmethyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy, halo-, dihalo- and trihalobenzyloxy and benzenesulphonyl.
In a further preferred embodiment R3 represents trihalomethylbenzyloxy.
In a further preferred embodiment R3 represents a group of formula 
wherein Hal is Br or Cl, particularly Cl, more especially wherein the Hal substituent is in the position marked with a star in the ring as shown.
In a more preferred embodiment R3 represents benzyloxy, fluorobenzyloxy (especially 3-fluorobenzyloxy), benzyl, phenoxy and benzenesulphonyl.
In a further more preferred embodiment R3 represents bromobenzyloxy (especially 3-bromobenzyloxy) and trifluoromethylbenzyloxy.
In a further preferred embodiment the ring U is not substituted by an R4 group; in an especially preferred embodiment U is phenyl or indazolyl unsubstituted by an R4 group.
In a further preferred embodiment the ring U is substituted by an R4 group selected from halo or C1-4 alkoxy; especially chloro, fluoro or methoxy.
In a more preferred embodiment the ring U is substituted by an R4 group wherein R4 represents halo, especially 3-fluoro.
In an especially preferred embodiment U together with R4 represents methoxyphenyl, fluorophenyl, trifluoromethylphenyl or chlorophenyl.
In a more especially preferred embodiment U together with R4 represents methoxyphenyl or fluorophenyl.
In an especially preferred embodiment the group U together with the substituent(s) R3 and R4 represents benzyloxyphenyl, (fluorobenzyloxy)phenyl, (benzenesulphonyl)phenyl, benzylindazolyl or phenoxyphenyl.
In a more especially preferred embodiment the group U together with the substituent(s) R3 and R4 represents benzyloxyphenyl, (3-fluorobenzyloxy)phenyl, (benzenesulphonyl)phenyl or benzylindazolyl.
In another more especially preferred embodiment the group U together with the substituent(s) R3 and R4 represents (3-bromobenzyloxy)phenyl, (3-trifluoromethylbenzyloxy)phenyl, or (3-fluorobenzyloxy)-3-methoxyphenyl.
In another more especially preferred embodiment the group U together with the substituent(s) R3 and R4 represents 3-fluorobenzyloxy-3-chlorophenyl, benzyloxy-3-chlorophenyl, benzyloxy-3-trifluoromethylphenyl, (benzyloxy)-3-fluorophenyl, (3-fluorobenzyloxy)-3-fluorophenyl or (3-fluorobenzyl)indazolyl.
In a most especially preferred embodiment the group U together with the substituent(s) R3 and R4 represents benzyloxyphenyl or (3-fluorobenzyloxy)phenyl.
In a preferred embodiment there is provided a compound of formula (I) or a salt or solvate thereof wherein X is N; V is CR2, wherein R2 is hydrogen, halo (especially fluoro) or C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy); Y is CR1 wherein R1 is as defined above in which Ar is unsubstituted phenyl, furan or thiazole; U is phenyl or indazole; R3 is benzyl, fluorobenzyl, benzyloxy, fluorobenzyloxy, bromobenzyloxy, trifluoromethylbenzyloxy, phenoxy or benzenesulphonyl; and R4 is not present or is halo (especially chloro or fluoro), or methoxy.
In a most preferred embodiment there is provided a compound of formula (I) or a salt or solvate thereof wherein X is N; V is CR2, wherein R2 is hydrogen, halo (especially fluoro) or C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy); Y is CR1 wherein R1 is as defined above in which Ar is unsubstituted furan or thiazole; U is phenyl; R3 is benzyloxy, fluorobenzyloxy or benzenesulphonyl; and R4 is not present or is halo (especially chloro or fluoro), or methoxy.
In a most preferred embodiment there is provided a compound of formula (I) or a salt or solvate thereof wherein X is N; V is CR2, wherein R2 is hydrogen, halo (especially fluoro) or C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy); Y is CR1 wherein R1 is as defined above in which Ar is unsubstituted furan or thiazole; U is indazole; R3 is benzyl or fluorobenzyl; and R4 is not present.
In a further more preferred embodiment there is provided a compound of formula (I) or a salt or solvate thereof wherein X is N; Y is CR2, wherein R2 is hydrogen, halo (especially fluoro) or C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy); V is CR1 wherein R1 is as defined above in which Ar is unsubstituted phenyl, furan or thiazole; U is phenyl or indazole; R3 is benzyl, fluorobenzyl, benzyloxy, fluorobenzyloxy, bromobenzyloxy, trifluoromethylbenzyloxy, phenoxy or benzenesulphonyl; and R4 is not present or is halo (especially chloro or fluoro), or methoxy.
In a further most preferred embodiment there is provided a compound of formula (I) or a salt or solvate thereof wherein X is N; Y is CR2, wherein R2 is hydrogen, halo (especially fluoro) or C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy); V is CR1 wherein R1 is as defined above in which Ar is unsubstituted furan or thiazole; U is phenyl; R3 is benzyloxy, fluorobenzyloxy or benzenesulphonyl; and R4 is not present or is halo (especially chloro or fluoro), or methoxy.
In a further most preferred embodiment there is provided a compound of formula (I) or a salt or solvate thereof wherein X is N; Y is CR2, wherein R2 is hydrogen, halo (especially fluoro) or C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy); V is CR1 wherein R1 is as defined above in which Ar is unsubstituted furan or thiazole; U is indazole; R3 is benzyl or fluorobenzyl; and R4 is not present.
In a most especially preferred embodiment there is provided a compound of formula(I) or a salt or solvate thereof wherein X is N, Y is CR2, wherein R2 is hydrogen, halo (especially fluoro) or C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy); V is CR1 wherein R1 is as defined above in which Ar is unsubstituted furan or thiazole; U is phenyl; R3 is phenoxy; and R4 is not present.
In another more preferred embodiment there is provided a compound of formula (I) or a salt or solvate thereof wherein X is N; V is N; Y is CR1 wherein R1 is as defined above in which Ar is unsubstituted phenyl, furan or thiazole; U is phenyl or indazole; R3 is benzyl, fluorobenzyl, benzyloxy, fluorobenzyloxy, bromobenzyloxy, trifluoromethylbenzyloxy, phenoxy or benzenesulphonyl; and R4 is not present or is halo (especially chloro or fluoro), or methoxy.
In another most preferred embodiment there is provided a compound of formula (I) or a salt or solvate thereof wherein X is N; V is N, Y is CR1 wherein R1 is as defined above in which Ar is unsubstituted furan or thiazole; U is phenyl; R3 is benzyloxy, fluorobenzyloxy or benzenesulphonyl; and R4 is not present or is halo (especially chloro or fluoro), or methoxy.
In another most preferred embodiment there is provided a compound of formula (I) or a salt or solvate thereof wherein X is N; V is N, Y is CR1 wherein R1 is as defined above in which Ar is unsubstituted furan or thiazole; U is indazole; R3 is benzyl or fluorobenzyl; and R4 is not present.
In yet another preferred embodiment there is provided a compound of formula (I) or a salt or solvate thereof wherein X is CH; Y is CR2, wherein R2 is hydrogen, halo (especially fluoro) or C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy); V is CR1 wherein R1 is as defined above in which Ar is unsubstituted phenyl, furan or thiazole; U is phenyl or indazole; R3 is benzyl, fluorobenzyl, benzyloxy, fluorobenzyloxy, bromobenzyloxy, trifluoromethylbenzyloxy, phenoxy or benzenesulphonyl; and R4 is not present or is halo (especially chloro or fluoro), or methoxy.
In yet another most preferred embodiment there is provided a compound of formula (I) or a salt or solvate thereof wherein X is CH; Y is CR2, wherein R2 is hydrogen, halo (especially fluoro) or C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy); V is CR1 wherein R1 is as defined above in which Ar is unsubstituted furan or thiazole; U is phenyl; R3 is benzyloxy, fluorobenzyloxy, phenoxy or benzenesulphonyl; and R4 is not present or is halo (especially chloro or fluoro), or methoxy.
In yet another most preferred embodiment there is provided a compound of formula (I) or a salt or solvate thereof wherein X is CH; Y is CR2, wherein R2 is hydrogen, halo (especially fluoro) or C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy); V is CR1 wherein R1 is as defined above in which Ar is unsubstituted furan or thiazole; U is indazole; R3 is benzyl or fluorobenzyl; and R4 is not present.
In a most especially preferred embodiment there is provided a compound of formula(I) or a salt or solvate thereof wherein X is CH, Y is CR2, wherein R2 is hydrogen, halo (especially fluoro) or C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy); V is CR1 wherein R1 is as defined above in which Ar is unsubstituted furan or thiazole; U is phenyl; R3 is phenoxy; and R4 is not present.
Preferred compounds of the present invention include:
4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
N-{4-[(3-Fluorobenzyl)oxy]phenyl}-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-{4-[(3-Fluorobenzyl)oxy]-3-methoxyphenyl}-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(Benzyloxy)phenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(Benzyloxy) phenyl]-6-[4-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-{4-[(3-Fluorobenzyl)oxy]-3-methoxyphenyl}-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-{4-[(3-Bromobenzyl)oxy]phenyl}-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-{4-[(3-Fluorobenzyl)oxy]phenyl}-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(Benzyloxy)-3-fluorophenyl]-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-7-methoxy-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
6-[5-({[2-(Methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-N-(4-{[3-(trifluoromethyl)benzyl]oxy}phenyl)-4-quinazolinamine;
N-{3-Fluoro-4-[(3-fluorobenzyl)oxy]phenyl}-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-{4-[(3-Bromobenzyl)oxy]phenyl}-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(Benzyloxy)phenyl]-6-[3-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[1-(3-Fluorobenzyl)-1H-indazol-5-yl]-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
6-[5-({[2-(Methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-N-[4-(benzenesulphonyl)phenyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
6-[2-({[2-(Methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-N-[4-(benzenesulphonyl)phenyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
6-[2-({[2-(Methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-N-(4-{[3-(trifluoromethyl)benzyl]oxy}phenyl)-4-quinazolinamine
N-{3-Fluoro-4-[(3-fluorobenzyl)oxy]phenyl}-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-(3-Fluoro-4-benzyloxyphenyl)-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-(3-Chloro-4-benzyloxyphenyl)-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-{3-Chloro-4-[(3-fluorobenzyl)oxy]phenyl}-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
6-[5-({[2-(Methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-7-methoxy-N-(4-benzenesulphonyl)phenyl-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(Benzyloxy)phenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-7-fluoro-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(Benzenesulphonyl)phenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino) methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-(3-Trifluoromethyl-4-benzyloxyphenyl)-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-4-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
and salts or solvates thereof, particularly pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Other preferred compounds of the present invention include:
(4-Phenoxyphenyl)-(7-(2-(2-methanesulphonyl)ethylaminomethyl)thiazol-4-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)amine;
(4-Phenoxyphenyl)-(7-(4-(2-methanesulphonyl)ethylaminomethyl)thiazol-5-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)amine;
(4-Phenoxyphenyl)-(7-(5-(2-(methanesulphonyl)ethylaminomethyl)furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)amine;
and salts or solvates thereof, particularly pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Other preferred compounds of the present invention include the following (in groups denoted hereafter as Lists 1 to 48):
List 1
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-fu ran-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
List 2
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
List 3
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
List 4
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
List 5
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
List 6
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
List 7
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
List 8
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 9
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 10
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 11
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(-2-(-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 12
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 13
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 14
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 15
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 16
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 17
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 18
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 19
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 20
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 21
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-1-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 22
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(7-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(7-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 23
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 24
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethyl amino) methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
List 25
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
List 26
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
List 27
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
List 28
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl i-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
List 29
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-y)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
List 30
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
List 31
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyridin-4-yl)-amine;
List 32
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(6-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 33
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(7-(5((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 34
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 35
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 36
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 37
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 38
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 39
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(7-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(7-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 40
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-phenyl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 41
(4-Benzyloxy-3-chlorophenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-chlorophenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
List 42
(4-Benzyloxy-3-chlorophenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-chlorophenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl)-(6(2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
List 43
(4-Benzyloxy-3-chlorophenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-chlorophenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
List 44
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine.
List 45
N-[4-(Benzyloxy)-3-chlorophenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-chlorophenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-trifluoromethylphenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-trifluoromethylphenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[5-(I[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[1-(3-Fluorobenzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl]-7-methoxy-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
List 46
N-[4-(Benzyloxy)-3-chlorophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-chlorophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-trifluoromethylphenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-trifluoromethylphenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine
N-[1-(3-fluorobenzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl]-7-fluoro-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine
List 47
N-[4-(benzyloxy)-3-chlorophenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-chlorophenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-trifluoromethylphenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-trifluoromethylphenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[1-(3-fluorobenzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl]-7-methoxy-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
List 48
N-[4-(benzyloxy)-3-chlorophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-chlorophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-trifluoromethylphenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-trifluoromethylphenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine; 2 N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[1-(3-fluorobenzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl]-7-fluoro-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
and salts or solvates thereof, particularly pharmaceutically acceptable salts or solvates thereof.
Particularly preferred compounds of the present invention include:
(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxyphenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
N-{4-[(3-Fluorobenzyl)oxy]phenyl}-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(Benzyloxy) phenyl]-7-methoxy-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-7-methoxy-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-{3-Fluoro-4-[(3-fluorobenzyl)oxy]phenyl}-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[1-(3-Fluorobenzyl)-1H-indazol-5-yl]-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
6-[5-({[2-(Methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-N-[4-(benzenesulphonyl)phenyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-{3-Fluoro-4-[(3-fluorobenzyl)oxy]phenyl}-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-(3-Fluoro-4-benzyloxyphenyl)-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-4-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-(3-Chloro-4-benzyloxyphenyl)-6-[2-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-4-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-{3-Chloro-4-[(3-fluorobenzyl)oxy]phenyl}-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-7-fluoro-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
N-(3-Trifluoromethyl-4-benzyloxyphenyl)-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-4-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine;
and salts or solvates thereof, particularly pharmaceutically acceptable salts or solvates thereof.
Further particularly preferred compounds of the present invention include:
(4-Phenoxyphenyl)-(7-(2-(2-methanesulphonyl)ethylaminomethyl)thiazol-4-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)amine;
(4-Phenoxyphenyl)-(7-(4-(2-methanesulphonyl)ethylaminomethyl)thiazol-5-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)amine;
(4-Phenoxyphenyl)-(7-(5-(2-(methanesulphonyl)ethylaminomethyl)furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)amine;
and salts or solvates thereof, particularly pharmaceutically acceptable salts or solvates thereof.
Other particularly preferred compounds of the present invention include:
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(3-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino) methyl)-phenyl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-phenyl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
and salts or solvates thereof, particularly pharmaceutically acceptable salts or solvates thereof.
Other most particularly preferred compounds of the present invention include:
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-5-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(4-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Phenoxy-phenyl)-(7-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)methyl)-thiazol-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)-amine;
and salts or solvates thereof, particularly pharmaceutically acceptable salts or solvates thereof.
Certain compounds of formula (I) may exist in stereoisomeric forms (e.g. they may contain one or more asymmetric carbon atoms or may exhibit cis-trans isomerism). The individual stereoisomers (enantiomers and diastereoisomers) and mixtures of these are included within the scope of the present invention. Likewise, it is understood that compounds of formula (I) may exist in tautomeric forms other than that shown in the formula and these are also included within the scope of the present invention.
Salts of the compounds of the present invention may comprise acid addition salts derived from a nitrogen in the compound of formula (I). The therapeutic activity resides in the moiety derived from the compound of the invention as defined herein and the identity of the other component is of less importance although for therapeutic and prophylactic purposes it is, preferably, pharmaceutically acceptable to the patient. Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts include those derived from mineral acids, such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, phosphoric, metaphosphoric, nitric and sulphuric acids, and organic acids, such as tartaric, acetic, trifluoroacetic, citric, malic, lactic, fumaric, benzoic, glycolic, gluconic, succinic and methanesulphonic and arylsulphonic, for example p-toluenesulphonic, acids.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (I) as defined above which comprises the steps:
(a) the reaction of a compound of formula (II) 
wherein X is as defined above;
Yxe2x80x2 is CLxe2x80x2 and Vxe2x80x2 is N;
or Yxe2x80x2 is N and Vxe2x80x2 is CLxe2x80x2;
or Yxe2x80x2 is CLxe2x80x2 and Vxe2x80x2 is CR2;
or Yxe2x80x2 is CR2 and Vxe2x80x2 is CLxe2x80x2;
wherein R2 is as defined above, and L and Lxe2x80x2 are suitable leaving groups, with a compound of formula (III)
UNH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
wherein U is as defined above, to prepare a compound of formula (IV) 
and subsequently (b) reaction with appropriate reagent(s) to substitute the group R1 by replacement of the leaving group Lxe2x80x2; and, if desired, (c) subsequently converting the compound of formula (I) thereby obtained into another compound of formula (I) by means of appropriate reagents.
Alternatively, the compound of formula (II) as defined above is reacted with the appropriate reagents to substitute the group R1 by replacement of the leaving group Lxe2x80x2 and then the product thereby obtained (of formula (V) below) is reacted with the compound of formula (III) as defined above, followed, if desired, by conversion of the compound of formula (I) thereby obtained into another compound of formula (I).
In a variant of this alternative the compound of formula (V) 
wherein X, Y, V, U and L are as defined above, may be prepared by the reaction of a compound of formula (VI) 
wherein Vxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 are as defined above, with appropriate reagents to substitute the group R1 for the leaving group Lxe2x80x2 to prepare a compound of formula (VII) 
and subsequent reaction to incorporate the leaving group L. For example, a chloro leaving group can be incorporated by reaction of a corresponding 3,4-dihydropyrimidone with carbon tetrachloride/triphenylphosphine in an appropriate solvent.
The group R1 may, therefore, be substituted onto the basic ring system by replacement of a suitable leaving group. This may, for example, be carried out by reaction of the corresponding aryl or heteroaryl stannane derivative with the corresponding compound of formula (IV) carrying the leaving group Lxe2x80x2 in the appropriate position on the ring.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (I) as defined above which comprises the steps:
(a) reacting a compound of formula (IV) as defined above with appropriate reagent(s) to prepare a compound of formula (VIII) 
wherein X and U are as defined above;
Yxe2x80x3 is CT and Vxe2x80x3 is N;
or Yxe2x80x3 is N and Vxe2x80x3 is CT;
or Yxe2x80x3 is CT and Vxe2x80x3 is CR2;
or Yxe2x80x3 is CR2 and Vxe2x80x3 is CT; wherein R2 is as defined above and T is an appropriately functionalised group;
and (b) subsequently converting the group T into the group R1 by means of appropriate reagent(s); and, if desired, (c) subsequently converting the compound of formula (I) thereby obtained into another compound of formula (I) by means of appropriate reagents.
In one alternative, the group T would represent a group Ar as defined above carrying a formyl group (CHO).
Where T represents a group Ar carrying a formyl group the compound (of formula (VIIIa)) may be suitably prepared from the corresponding dioxolanyl substituted compound (of formula (VIIIb)), for example by acid hydrolysis. The dioxolanyl substituted compound may be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula (IV) with an appropriate reagent to substitute the relevant leaving group with the substituent carrying the dioxolanyl ring. This reagent could, for example, be an appropriate heteroaryl stannane derivative.
Therefore a suitable process may comprise reaction of a compound of formula (VIIIa) in which T is a group Ar carrying a formyl substituent (i.e. a xe2x80x94CHO group) with a compound of formula CH3SO2CH2CH2NH2. The reaction preferably involves a reductive amination by means of an appropriate reducing agent, for example sodium triacetoxyborohydride.
Alternatively, another suitable process may comprise oxidation of a compound of formula (VIIIc) in which T is a group Ar carrying a substituent of formula CH3SCH2CH2NHCH2 or CH3SOCH2CH2NHCH2. Suitable methods for the oxidation to the desired compound of formula (I) will be well known to the person skilled in the art but include, for example, reaction with an organic peroxide, such as peracetic acid or metachlorobenzoic acid, or reaction with an inorganic oxidising agent, such as OXONE(copyright). The compound of formula (VIIIc) in which T is a group Ar carrying a substituent of formula CH3SCH2CH2NHCH2 or CH3SOCH2CH2NHCH2 may be prepared by an analogous reaction to that described above, namely reaction of a compound of formula (VIIIa) in which T is a group Ar carrying a formyl substituent (i.e. a xe2x80x94CHO group) with a compound of formula CH3SCH2CH2NH2 or CH3SOCH2CH2NH2 respectively.
Alternatively, an analogous scheme to those described above could be used wherein the substitution of the group R1 onto the basic ring system occurs prior to the coupling reaction with the compound of formula (III).
According to a further alternative process the group T is converted into the group R1 by a de novo synthesis of a substituted heterocyclic system using appropriate agents. Such a process would involve standard synthetic methodology known to the person skilled in the art for building up the heterocylic ring system.
For example, T could represent a haloketone group as shown in the compound of formula (IX) in scheme 1 below which, when coupled with an appropriate N-protected thioamide [compound of formula (XI) in scheme 2], would result in the formation of an N-protected amino-substituted thiazole system of formula (X).
Scheme 1 outlines, for example, the synthesis of derivatives carrying a substituted thiazole ring as an R1 substituent: 
wherein halo is as previously defined (preferably iodo), and Pxe2x80x2 in the compound of formula (XI) is a suitable protecting group, such as trifluorocarbonyl.
An analogous process may be used to prepare compounds of formula(I) which carry R1 in the 7-position of the basic ring system from a starting compound of formula(IVb) 
via intermediates of formulae (Xb) and (XIb) which are respectively analogous to those of formulae (Xa) and (XIb).
An appropriately substituted thioamide coupling reagent, suitable for preparation of a thiazole ring system, may be prepared according to Scheme 2: 
Wherein in scheme 2 the trifluorocarbonyl protecting group in the compounds of formula (XIV), (XV) and (XVIa) is equivalent to the group Pxe2x80x2 in scheme 1.
Alternatively, an analogous scheme to those described above could be used wherein the substitution of the group R1 onto the basic ring system occurs prior to the coupling reaction with the compound of formula(III).
Other substituted thioamides are prepared using analogous processes to that shown above.
In general, the group R2 will be present as a substituent in the basic ring system prior to the introduction of the group R1 or the group NHU. Where R2 is other than hydrogen it may in certain circumstances be necessary to protect the group prior to performing the reaction steps to introduce the R1 and NHU substituents. Particular mention should be made of the situation where R2 is hydroxy; suitable protecting groups to ensure non-interference with the subsequent reaction steps include the 2methoxyethoxymethyl ether (MEM) group or a bulky silyl protecting group such as tert-butyldiphenylsilyl (TBDPS).
Suitable protecting groups, methods for their introduction and methods for their removal would be well known to the person skilled in the art. For a description of protecting groups and their use see T. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts, xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d, 2nd edn., John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1991.
Suitable leaving groups for L and Lxe2x80x2 will be well known to those skilled in the art and include, for example, halo such as fluoro, chloro, bromo and iodo; sulphonyloxy groups such as methanesulphonyloxy and toluene-p-sulphonyloxy; alkoxy groups; and triflate.
The coupling reaction referred to above with the compound of formula (III) is conveniently carried out in the presence of a suitable inert solvent, for example a C1-4 alkanol, such as isopropanol, a halogenated hydrocarbon, an ether, an aromatic hydrocarbon or a dipolar aprotic solvent such as acetone, acetonitrile or DMSO at a non-extreme temperature, for example from 0 to 150xc2x0 C., suitably 10 to 120xc2x0 C., preferably 50 to 100xc2x0 C.
Optionally, the reaction is carried out in the presence of a base. Examples of suitable bases include an organic amine such as triethylamine, or an alkaline earth metal carbonate, hydride or hydroxide, such as sodium or potassium carbonate, hydride or hydroxide.
The compound of formula (I) may be obtained from this process in the form of a salt with the acid HL, wherein L is as hereinbefore defined, or as the free base by treating the salt with a base as hereinbefore defined.
The compounds of formulae (II) and (III) as defined above, the reagents to substitute the group R1, and the reagent(s) to convert the group T into the group R1 are either readily available or can be readily synthesised by those skilled in the art using conventional methods of organic synthesis.
As indicated above, the compound of formula (I) prepared may be converted to another compound of formula (I) by chemical transformation of the appropriate substituent or substituents using appropriate chemical methods (see for example, J. March xe2x80x9cAdvanced Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, Edition III, Wiley Interscience, 1985).
For example, a compound containing an alkylthio group may be oxidised to the corresponding sulphinyl or sulphonyl compound by use of an organic peroxide (e.g. benzoyl peroxide) or suitable inorganic oxidant (eg OXONE(copyright)).
A compound containing a nitro substituent may be reduced to the corresponding amino-compound, e.g. by use of hydrogen and an appropriate catalyst (if there are no other susceptible groups), by use of Raney Nickel and hydrazine hydrate or by use of iron/acetic acid.
Amino substituents may be acylated by use of an acid chloride or an anhydride under appropriate conditions. Equally an amide group may be cleaved to the amino compound by treatment with, for example, dilute aqueous base.
An amino substituent may also be converted to a dimethylamino substituent by reaction with formic acid and sodium cyanoborohydride. Similarly, reaction of a primary or secondary amino group with another suitable aldehyde under reducing conditions will lead to the corresponding substituted amine.
All of the above-mentioned chemical transformations may also be used to convert any relevant intermediate compound to another intermediate compound prior to the final reaction to prepare a compound of formula (I); this would thus include their use to convert one compound of formula (III) to a further compound of formula (III) prior to any subsequent reaction.
Various intermediate compounds used in the above-mentioned processes, including but not limited to certain of the compounds of formulae (II), (III), (IV), (V), (VI), (VII) and (VIII) as illustrated above, are novel and thus represent a further aspect of the present invention.
In particular, a further aspect of the present invention is intermediate compounds of formulae (VIIIa) and (VIIIb) defined above, with the exception of the following compounds:
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(5-[1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
5-(4-(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-ylamino)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-(4-(4-Benzyloxy-phenylamino)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(5-[1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
5-(4-(4-Benzyloxy-phenylamino)-quinazolin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(5-[1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
5-(4-(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-ylamino)-quinazolin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-(4-(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-ylamino)-quinazolin-6-yl)-1-methyl-pyrrole-2-carbaldehyde;
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-(5-[1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine;
5-(4-(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-ylamino)-quinazolin-7-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde.
In particular, a yet further aspect of the present invention is intermediate compounds of formula (VIIIc) as defined above;
with the proviso that the following compound is excluded:
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphinyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine.
In particular, another further aspect of the present invention is intermediate compounds of formulae (X), (XI), (XII), (XIII), (XIV), (XV) and (XVI) as defined above.
The compounds of formula (I) and salts thereof have anticancer activity as demonstrated hereinafter by their inhibition of the protein tyrosine kinase c-erbB-2, c-erbB-4 and/or EGF-R enzymes and their effect on selected cell lines whose growth is dependent on c-erbB-2 or EGF-r tyrosine kinase activity. Certain compounds of formula (I) are also demonstrated hereinafter to inhibit Ick and/or zap70 protein tyrosine kinase enzymes and are expected to have activity in disease conditions in which T cells are hyperactive.
The present invention thus also provides compounds of formula (I) and pharmaceutically acceptable salts or solvates thereof for use in medical therapy, and particularly in the treatment of disorders mediated by aberrant protein tyrosine kinase activity such as human malignancies and the other disorders mentioned above. The compounds of the present invention are especially useful for the treatment of disorders caused by aberrant c-erbB-2 and/or EGF-r and/or Ick activity such as breast, ovarian, gastric, pancreatic, non-small cell lung, bladder, head and neck cancers, psoriasis and rheumatoid arthritis.
A further aspect of the invention provides a method of treatment of a human or animal subject suffering from a disorder mediated by aberrant protein tyrosine kinase activity, including susceptible malignancies, which comprises administering to said subject an effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof.
A further aspect of the present invention provides the use of a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, in therapy.
A further aspect of the present invention provides the use of a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, in the preparation of a medicament for the treatment of cancer and malignant tumours.
A further aspect of the present invention provides the use of a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, in the preparation of a medicament for the treatment of psoriasis.
A further aspect of the present invention provides the use of a compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, in the preparation of a medicament for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis
Whilst it is possible for the compounds, salts or solvates of the present invention to be administered as the new chemical, it is preferred to present them in the form of a pharmaceutical formulation.
According to a further feature of the present invention there is provided a pharmaceutical formulation comprising at least one compound of formula (I), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, together with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, diluents or excipients.
Pharmaceutical formulations may be presented in unit dose forms containing a predetermined amount of active ingredient per unit dose. Such a unit may contain for example 0.5 mg to 1 g, preferably 70 mg to 700 mg, more preferably 5 mg to 100 mg of a compound of the formula (I) depending on the condition being treated, the route of administration and the age, weight and condition of the patient.
Pharmaceutical formulations may be adapted for administration by any appropriate route, for example by the oral (including buccal or sublingual), rectal, nasal, topical (including buccal, sublingual or transdermal), vaginal or parenteral (including subcutaneous, intramuscular, intravenous or intradermal) route. Such formulations may be prepared by any method known in the art of pharmacy, for example by bringing into association the active ingredient with the carrier(s) or excipient(s).
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for oral administration may be presented as discrete units such as capsules or tablets; powders or granules; solutions or suspensions in aqueous or non-aqueous liquids; edible foams or whips; or oil-in-water liquid emulsions or water-in-oil liquid emulsions.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for transdermal administration may be presented as discrete patches intended to remain in intimate contact with the epidermis of the recipient for a prolonged period of time. For example, the active ingredient may be delivered from the patch by iontophoresis as generally described in Pharmaceutical Research, 3(6), 318 (1986).
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for topical administration may be formulated as ointments, creams, suspensions, lotions, powders, solutions, pastes, gels, sprays, aerosols or oils.
For treatments of the eye or other external tissues, for example mouth and skin, the formulations are preferably applied as a topical ointment or cream. When formulated in an ointment, the active ingredient may be employed with either a paraffinic or a water-miscible ointment base. Alternatively, the active ingredient may be formulated in a cream with an oil-in-water cream base or a water-in-oil base.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for topical administrations to the eye include eye drops wherein the active ingredient is dissolved or suspended in a suitable carrier, especially an aqueous solvent.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for topical administration in the mouth include lozenges, pastilles and mouth washes.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for rectal administration may be presented as suppositories or as enemas.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for nasal administration wherein the carrier is a solid include a coarse powder having a particle size for example in the range 20 to 500 microns which is administered in the manner in which snuff is taken, i.e. by rapid inhalation through the nasal passage from a container of the powder held close up to the nose. Suitable formulations wherein the carrier is a liquid, for administration as a nasal spray or as nasal drops, include aqueous or oil solutions of the active ingredient.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for administration by inhalation include fine particle dusts or mists which may be generated by means of various types of metered dose pressurised aerosols, nebulizers or insufflators.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for vaginal administration may be presented as pessaries, tampons, creams, gels, pastes, foams or spray formulations.
Pharmaceutical formulations adapted for parenteral administration include aqueous and non-aqueous sterile injection solutions which may contain anti-oxidants, buffers, bacteriostats and solutes which render the formulation isotonic with the blood of the intended recipient; and aqueous and non-aqueous sterile suspensions which may include suspending agents and thickening agents. The formulations may be presented in unit-dose or multi-dose containers, for example sealed ampoules and vials, and may be stored in a freeze-dried (lyophilized) condition requiring only the addition of the sterile liquid carrier, for example water for injections, immediately prior to use. Extemporaneous injection solutions and suspensions may be prepared from sterile powders, granules and tablets.
Preferred unit dosage formulations are those containing a daily dose or sub-dose, as herein above recited, or an appropriate fraction thereof, of an active ingredient.
It should be understood that in addition to the ingredients particularly mentioned above, the formulations may include other agents conventional in the art having regard to the type of formulation in question, for example those suitable for oral administration may include flavouring agents.
The animal requiring treatment with a compound, salt or solvate of the present invention is usually a mammal, such as a human being.
A therapeutically effective amount of a compound, salt or solvate of the present invention will depend upon a number of factors including, for example, the age and weight of the animal, the precise condition requiring treatment and its severity, the nature of the formulation, and the route of administration, and will ultimately be at the discretion of the attendant physician or veterinarian However, an effective amount of a compound of the present invention for the treatment of neoplastic growth, for example colon or breast carcinoma, will generally be in the range of 0.1 to 100 mg/kg body weight of recipient (mammal) per day and more usually in the range of 1 to 10 mg/kg body weight per day. Thus, for a 70 kg adult mammal, the actual amount per day would usually be from 70 to 700 mg and this amount may be given in a single dose per day or more usually in a number (such as two, three, four, five or six) of sub-doses per day such that the total daily dose is the same. An effective amount of a salt or solvate of the present invention may be determined as a proportion of the effective amount of the compound per se. It is envisaged that similar dosages would be appropriate for treatment of the other conditions referred to above.
The compounds of the present invention and their salts and solvates may be employed alone or in combination with other therapeutic agents for the treatment of the above-mentioned conditions. In particular, in anti-cancer therapy, combination with other chemotherapeutic, hormonal or antibody agents is envisaged. Combination therapies according to the present invention thus comprise the administration of at least one compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof and at least one other pharmaceutically active agent. The compound(s) of formula (I) and the other pharmaceutically active agent(s) may be administered together or separately and, when administered separately this may occur simultaneously or sequentially in any order. The amounts of the compound(s) of formula (I) and the other pharmaceutically active agent(s) and the relative timings of administration will be selected in order to achieve the desired combined therapeutic effect.
Certain embodiments of the present invention will now be illustrated by way of example only. The physical data given for the compounds exemplified is consistent with the assigned structure of those compounds.
1H NMR spectra were obtained at 500 MHz on a Bruker AMX500 spectrophotometer, on a Bruker spectrophotometer at 300 MHz, on a Bruker AC250 or Bruker AM250 spectrophotometer at 250 MHz and on a Varian Unity Plus NMR spectrophotometer at 300 or 400 MHz. J values are given in Hz. Mass spectra were obtained on one of the following machines: VG Micromass Platform (electrospray positive or negative), HP5989A Engine (thermospray positive) or Finnigan-MAT LCQ (ion trap) mass spectrometer. Analytical thin layer chromatography (tic) was used to verify the purity of some intermediates which could not be isolated or which were too unstable for full characterisation, and to follow the progess of reactions. Unless otherwise stated, this was done using silica gel (Merck Silica Gel 60 F254). Unless otherwise stated, column chromatography for the purification of some compounds used Merck Silica gel 60 (Art. 1.09385, 230-400 mesh), and the stated solvent system under pressure.
Petrol refers to petroleum ether, either the fraction boiling at 40-60xc2x0 C., or at 60-80xc2x0 C.
Ether refers to diethylether.
DMSO refers to dimethylsulphoxide.
THF refers to tetrahydrofuran.
HPLC refers to high pressure liquid chromatography.
NMM refers to N-methylmorpholine
Useful preparative techniques are described in WO96/09294, WO97103069, WO97/13771, WO95/19774, WO96/40142 and WO97/30034; also described in these publications are appropriate intermediate compounds other than those detailed below.
Preparation processes specified in the prior art or in the experimental details below for compounds with a particular basic ring system (1) to (6) above may be suitably adapted for others of these basic ring systems.
The optionally substituted bicyclic species and the specified amine were mixed in an appropriate solvent (typically acetonitrile unless otherwise specified, although ethanol, 2-propanol or DMSO may also be used), and heated to reflux. When the reaction was complete (as judged by tic), the reaction mixture was allowed to cool. The resulting suspension was diluted, e.g. with acetone, and the solid collected by filtration, washing e.g. with excess acetone, and dried at 60xc2x0 C. in vacuo, giving the product as the hydrochloride salt. If the free base was required (e.g. for further reaction), this was obtained by treatment with a base e.g. triethylamine; purification by chromatography was then performed if required.
A stirred mixture of the product from Procedure (A), (containing a suitable leaving group such as chloro, bromo, iodo or triflate), a heteroaryl stannane and a suitable palladium catalyst, such as bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium (II) chloride or 1,4-bis(diphenylphosphino)butane palladium (II) chloride (prepared as described in C. E. Housecroft et. al., Inorg. Chem., (1991), 30(1), 125-130), together with other appropriate additives (such as diisopropylethylamine or lithium chloride), were heated at reflux in dry dioxane or another suitable solvent (e.g. DMF) under nitrogen until the reaction was complete. The resulting mixture was generally purified by chromatography on silica.
The compound containing the 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl group was suspended in an appropriate solvent, e.g.THF and treated with hydrochloric acid, either as an aqueous solution (e.g. 2N) or as a solution in dioxane (e.g. 4 molar) and stirred at ambient temperature until the reaction was judged complete (e.g. by tic or LC/MS analysis). Generally the mixture was diluted with water, and the resulting precipitate was collected by filtration, washed with water and dried to give the aldehyde.
An aldehyde (such as the product of General Procedure C) and the required primary or secondary amine were stirred together in a suitable solvent (such as dichloromethane) containing glacial acetic acid (4A molecular sieves may also be present) for ca. 1 h. A suitable reducing agent, such as sodium (triacetoxy) borohydride was then added and stirring continued under nitrogen until the reaction was complete (as judged by hplc or tic). The resulting mixture was washed with an aqueous basic solution (e.g. sodium or potassium carbonate) and extracted with a suitable solvent, e.g. dichloromethane. The dried organic phase was evaporated and the residue purified either by column chromatography or by Bond Elut(trademark) cartridge. If desired, the isolated material was then converted into the hydrochloride salt e.g. by treatment with ethereal hydrogen chloride.
To a stirred mixture of an aminosulfide and a suitable base such as sodium bicarbonate or sodium carbonate in an appropriate solvent (typically acetonitrile, although DMF or dioxane can be used) was added chloroacetonitrile dropwise. The resulting mixture was heated to reflux until the reaction was complete. The solid was filtered and the filtrate was concentrated to provide the corresponding aminonitrile.
A solution of the aminonitrile (such as the product of general procedure A) and an amine base, such as triethylamine or NMM in a suitable solvent (e.g. dichloromethane), was cooled to 0xc2x0 C. and trifluoroacetic anhydride was added dropwise. The resulting mixture was stirred at room temperature until the reaction was complete. Water was added and the mixture was extracted with a suitable solvent (e.g. dichloromethane), the organic layer was dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate and concentrated. The crude product was purified by column chromatography to provide the corresponding trifluoroacetamide.
To a stirred solution of a sulfide (such as the product of general procedure E1) in a suitable solvent (typically methanol/water (2:1), although dichloromethane can be used) cooled to 0xc2x0 C. was added an oxidizing agent (typically oxone, although MCPBA can be used). The resulting mixture was stirred at room temperature until the reaction was complete. The reaction was concentrated to remove any organic solvents, diluted with water, and extracted with an appropriate solvent (e.g. dichloromethane). The organic layer was dried and concentrated to provide the corresponding cyanosulfone.
To a solution of a cyanosulfone (such as the product of general procedure E-3) and an organic base (e.g. triethylamine) in THF was added hydrogen sulfide gas. The resulting mixture was stirred at room temperature until the reaction was complete. The mixture was concentrated and triturated with hexane to provide thioamide.
A stirred mixture of the optionally substituted bicyclic 4-anilinopyrimidine species, tributyl(1-ethoxyvinyl)stannane (1 to 5 molar equivalents), and a suitable palladium catalyst (0.03 to 0.1 molar equivalents), such as bis(triphenylphosphine) palladium (II) chloride or tetrakis(triphenylphosphine) palladium (O) was heated at reflux in an appropriate solvent (typically acetonitrile, although DMF or dioxane can be used) until the reaction was complete. The resulting mixture was concentrated and generally purified by trituration with diethyl ether to provide the corresponding bicyclic pyrimidine vinyl ether.
A bicyclic pyrimidine vinyl ether (such as the product of general procedure F-1) and 1 equivalent of a bromination reagent, such as N-bromosuccinimide or bromine, were stirred at 0xc2x0 C. in a suitable solvent (typically 10% aqueous THF or dichloromethane) until the reaction was complete. The resulting mixture was dried over anhydrous magnesium sulfate and concentrated, or in the case of bromine the solid was filtered, to provide the corresponding (xcex1-bromoketone.
A stirred mixture of an xcex1-bromoketone (such as the product of general procedure F-2) and thioamide from Procedure E-4 in a 1:1 molar ratio was heated to 70-100xc2x0 C. in an appropriate solvent (typically DMF, although acetonitrile and THF can be used) until the reaction was complete. The resulting mixture was washed with an aqueous basic solution (e.g. sodium carbonate) and extracted with a suitable solvent, e.g. ethyl acetate. The dried organic layer was concentrated and the residue was purified by column chromatography to provide the corresponding trifluoroacetamide aminothiazole.
A mixture of a trifluoroacetamide protected aminothiazole (such as the product of general procedure F-3) in 2M NaOH/methanol (1:1) was stirred at room temperature until the reaction was complete. The mixture was concentrated, poured into water and extracted with an appropriate solvent e.g. 10% MeOH/dichloromethane. The dried organic layer was concentrated, then dissolved in ethyl acetate/MeOH (1:1) and treated with 4M HCl/dioxane. The resulting solid was filtered to provide the corresponding amine hydrochloride salt.
A stirred solution of 6-chloronicotinic acid (47.3 g), diphenylphosphoryl azide (89.6 g) and triethylamine (46 ml) in t-butanol (240 ml) were heated under reflux under nitrogen for 2.5 hours. The solution was cooled and concentrated in vacuo. The syrupy residue was poured into 3 liters of a rapidly stirred solution of 0.33N aqueous sodium carbonate. The precipitate was stirred for one hour and filtered. The solid was washed with water and dried in vacuo at 70xc2x0 C. to give the title compound (62 g) as a pale brown solid; m.p. 144-146xc2x0 C.; xcex4H [2H6]-DMSO 8.25(1H, d), 7.95 (1H, bd), 7.25 (1H, d), 6.65(1H, bs), 1.51 (9H, s); m/z (M+1)+229.
This material may subsequently be carried forward to the appropriately substituted pyridopyrimidine intermediate according to the procedures as described in WO95/19774, J. Med. Chem., 1996, 39, pp 1823-1835, and J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, 1996, pp 2221-2226. Specific compounds made by such procedures include 6-chloro-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-one and 4,6-dichloro-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidine.
To a vigorously stirred solution of dichloromethane (700 ml), methanol (320 ml), and 2-amino-4-fluoro-benzoic acid (33.35 grams, 215 mmoles) was added solid sodium hydrogencarbonate (110 grams, 1.31 moles) followed by portion addition of benzyltrimethyl ammonium dichloroiodate (82.5 grams, 237 mmoles). The mixture was allowed to stir for 48 hours. The mixture was filtered to remove the insolubles. The remaining solid residue was washed with 200 ml of dichloromethane. The filtrate was concentrated and redissolved in a one to one mixture of ethyl acetate (1 liter) and a 0.2 N solution of sodium hydroxide (1 liter), added to a 2 liter separatory funnel and extracted. The organic layer was washed with an additional 200 ml of water. The aqueous layers were combined and acidified with 2N hydrochloric acid. The resulting precipitate was collected by suction filtration, washed with water and dried under vacuum at 60xc2x0 C. to yield 46.5 grams (77%) of the title compound. 1H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4: 8.04(d, 1H), 7.1(s, broad, 2H), 6.63(d, 1H). ESI-MS m/z 280 (Mxe2x88x921).
Anhydrous dioxane (0.5 liters), 2-amino-4-fluoro-5-iodo-benzoic acid (46 grams, 164 mmoles), and trichloromethylchloroformate (97.4 grams, 492 mmoles) were added to a one liter one neck flask equipped with a magnetic stir bar and reflux condenser. The solution was placed under anhydrous nitrogen, stirred and heated to reflux for 16 hours. The reaction mixture was allowed to cool and was poured into one liter of hexanes. The solid was collected by suction filtration, washed with an additional 0.5 liters of hexanes, and dried under vacuum at room temperature to yield 45.5 grams (90%) of the title compound 1H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4: 11.86(s, 1H), 8.24(d, 1H), 6.84(d, 1H). ESI-MS m/z 308 (M+1).
4-Chloro-6-bromoquinazoline and 4-Chloro-6-iodoquinazoline were prepared as described in WO 96/09294.
Dimethylformamide (0.5 liters), 4-fluoro-5-iodo-isatoic anhydride (45 grams, 147 mmoles), and formamidine acetate (45.92 grams, 441 mmoles), were combined in a one liter one-neck flask fitted with a magnetic stir bar. The mixture was placed under anhydrous nitrogen and heated at 110xc2x0 C. for 6 hours. The mixture was allowed to cool, followed by concentrating the reaction mixture to one third its original volume on the rotary evaporator. The resulting mixture was poured onto 3 liters of ice water. The resulting precipitated solid was collected by suction filtration. The solid was washed with an additional one liter of distilled water. The resulting solid was dried under vacuum at 70xc2x0 C. to yield 38.9 grams (91%) of the title compound. 1H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4: 12.43(s, 1H), 8.46(d, 1H), 8.12(s, 1H), 7.49(d, 1H). ESI-MS m/z 291(M+1).
Thionyl chloride (0.6 liters), 4-hydroxy-6-iodo-7-fluoro-quinazoline (36 grams, 124 mmoles), and dimethylformamide (6 ml) were combined in a one liter one-neck flask fitted with a magnetic stir bar. The mixture was placed under anhydrous nitrogen and heated to a gentle reflux for 24 hours. The mixture was allowed to cool, followed by concentrating the reaction mixture to a thick yellowish residue. To this residue was added dichloromethane (0.1 liter) and toluene (0.1 liter). The mixture was concentrated to dryness. This procedure was repeated two additional times. To the resulting solid was added 0.5 liters of dry dichloromethane and the mixture was stirred for one hour. The mixture was filtered and the remaining solids were washed with minimal dichloromethane. The dichoromethane filtrates were combined, concentrated to a solid, and dried under vacuum at room temperature to yield 28.6 grams (67%) of the title compound. 1H NMR (400 MHz, CDCl3-d1) xcex4: 9.03(s, 1H), 8.76(d, 1H), 7.69(d, 1H). ESI-MS m/z 309(M+1).
2-Bromothiazole-4-carbaldehyde (6.56 g, 34.17 mmol) [A. T. Ung, S. G. Pyne/Tetrahedron: Asymmetry 9 (1998) 1395-1407]and ethylene glycol (5.72 ml, 102.5 mmol) were heated under reflux in toluene (50 ml),with a Dean and Stark trap fitted, for 18 hr. The product was concentrated and purified by column chromatography (15% ethyl acetate/hexane) to give the product as a yellow solid (6.03 g); m/z 236,238.
2-Bromo-4-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl) thiazole (6.4 g, 27.14 mmol) was stirred at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. in dry THF (38 ml). 1.6M n butyl lithium in hexane (18.6 ml, 29.78 mmol) was added dropwise under nitrogen. After 30 min at this temperature, tributyl tin chloride (7.35 ml, 27.14 mmol) was added dropwise. The reaction was allowed to warm to 0xc2x0 and water (20 ml) was added. The product was extracted into ether (3xc3x97100 ml). The combined organic extracts were dried (MgSO4) and evaporated. The residue was triturated with isohexane (3xc3x97100 ml) and the mother liquors were decanted, combined and concentrated to give a brown oil (11.88 g); m/z 444-450.
A stirred mixture of 5-nitroindazole (50 g), potassium carbonate (46.6 g, 1.1 equiv.) and benzyl bromide (57.6 g, 1.1 equiv) in N,N-dimethylformamide (500 ml) was heated at 75xc2x0 C. for a period of 4 hours. The reaction was then cooled and water (500 ml) was gradually added to precipitate the product which was filtered off and washed with water (50 ml) and dried in the air at ambient temperature. The weight of pale yellow solid thus obtained was 72.3 g (93%), m.p. 95-97xc2x0 C.; HPLC (Partisil 5, dichloromethane, 4 ml/min, 250 nm) gave an isomer ratio (1-N-benzyl: 2-N-benzyl) of 63:37 (RT-1N 3.4 min, RT-2N 6.6 min). To a filtered solution of the mixed regioisomers (100 g) in acetone (470 ml) at room temperature was added, gradually with stirring, water (156 ml) and the mixture was stirred for one hour. The resultant yellow crystalline solid was filtered off and dried in the air at ambient temperature to give 36.4 g (34%) of material; m.p. 124-126xc2x0 C.; HPLC showed an isomer ratio (1-N-benzyl: 2-N-benzyl) of 96:4; xcex4H (CDCl3) 5.58 (2H, s, CH2), 7.12-7.15(2H) and 7.22-7.29(3H)-(phenyl), 7.33 (1H, dt, J=1 Hz and 9 Hz, H-7), 8.15(1H, dd, J=2 Hz and 9 Hz, H-6), 8.19(1H, d, J=1 Hz, H-3), 8.67 (1H, dd, J=1 Hz and 2 Hz, H-4).
Also note the published method in FR 5600, Jan. 8, 1968.
1-Benzyl-5-nitroindazole (400 g) was suspended in ethanol (5 liter) and hydrogenated in the presence of 5% platinum on carbon catalyst (20 g) operating at 1 bar pressure and 50-60xc2x0 C. When hydrogen uptake was complete the reactor contents were heated to 70xc2x0 C., discharged and filtered while still hot and the filtrate concentrated to xcx9c4 liter which caused some crystallisation. Water (4 liter) was then gradually added with stirring and the mixture was stirred at 5xc2x0 C. overnight. The resultant crystals were filtered off and air-dried at ambient temperature to give 305 g (86%) of material, m.p. 150-152xc2x0 C.; HPLC (Supelcosil ABZ+, gradient 0.05% trifluoroacetic acid in water/0.05% trifluoroacetic acid in acetonitrile, 1.5 ml/min, 220 nm) showed  less than 1% of the corresponding 2-N-isomer (RT-1N 6.03 min, RT-2N 5.29 min); xcex4H (CDCl3) 3.3-3.8(2H, broad s, NH2), 5.47 (2H, s, CH2), 6.74 (1H, dd, J=2 Hz and 9 Hz, H-6), 6.87 (1H, dd, J=1 Hz and 2 Hz, H-4), 7.06-7.11(3H) and 7.17-7.25 (3H)-(phenyl and H-7), 7.77 (1H, d, J=1 Hz, H-3).
Also note the published method in FR 5600, Jan. 8, 1968.
2-Fluoro-5-nitroacetophenone (H. Sato et al, Bioorganic and Medicinal Chemistry Letters, 5(3), 233-236,1995) (0.24 g) was treated with triethylamine (0.73 ml) and benzyl hydrazine dihydrochloride (0.255 g) in ethanol (20 ml) at reflux under N2 for 8 days. The mixture was cooled and the solid 1-benzyl-3-methyl-5-nitroindazole (0.16 g) was collected by filtration; m/z (M+1)+268.
1-Benzyl-3-methyl-5-nitroindazole (0.15 g) in THF (15 ml) was treated with platinum on carbon (0.05 g, 5%) under an atmosphere of hydrogen at room temperature. When hydrogen uptake was complete, the mixture was filtered and concentrated in vacuo to give the title compound; m/z (M+1)+268.
The relevant nitro-substituted 1H-indazole was treated with a base such as potassium carbonate or sodium hydroxide in a suitable solvent, such as acetone or acetonitrile. The appropriate aryl halide or heteroaryl halide was added and the reaction mixture heated or stirred at room temperature overnight. Subsequent concentration in vacuo and chromatography on silica gave the desired 1-substituted nitro-1H-indazoles. Hydrogenation was carried out by analogy with the preparation of 5-amino-1-benzyl-1H-indole described above.
Amines prepared by such methods include:
5-Amino-1-benzyl-1H-indazole; m/z (M+1)+224
5-Amino-1-(2-fluorobenzyl)-1H-indazole; m/z (M+1)+242
5-Amino-1-(3-fluorobenzyl)-1H-indazole; m/z (M+1)+242
5-Amino-1-(4-fluorobenzyl)-1H-indazole; m/z (M+1)+242
5-Amino-1-(2-pyridylmethyl)-1H-indazole; m/z (M+1)+225
5-Amino-1-(3-pyridylmethyl)-1H-indazole; m/z (M+1)+225
5-Amino-1-(4-pyridylmethyl)-1H-indazole; m/z (M+1)+225
5-Amino-1-(2,3-difluorobenzyl)-1H-indazole; m/z (M+1)+260
5-Amino-1-(3,5-difluorobenzyl)-1H-indazole; m/z (M+1)+260.
1-Benzenesulphonylindol-5-yl-amine was prepared according to the published method (J. Org. Chem., 55,1379-90, (1990)).
4-Benzyloxyaniline is commercially available as the hydrochloride salt; this is treated with aqueous sodium carbonate solution, and the mixture extracted with ethyl acetate; the organic solution is dried (MgSO4) and concentrated to give the free base as a brown solid, used without further purification.
Other substituted anilines were in general prepared by analogous methods to those outlined in WO 96/09294 and/or as follows:
Step 1: Preparation of the Precursor Nitro-compounds
4-Nitrophenol (or an appropriate substituted analogue, such as 3-chloro-4-nitrophenol) was treated with a base such as potassium carbonate or sodium hydroxide in an appropriate solvent, such as acetone or acetonitrile. The appropriate aryl or heteroaryl halide was added and the reaction mixture heated or stirred at room temperature overnight.
Purification A: Most of the acetonitrile was removed in vacuo, and the residue was partitioned between water and dichloromethane. The aqueous layer was extracted with further dichloromethane (xc3x972), and the combined dichloromethane layers were concentrated in vacuo.
Purification B: Removal of insoluble material by filtration, followed by concentration of the reaction mixture in vacuo, and chromatography on silica.
Step 2: Reduction to the Corresponding Aniline
The precursor nitro compound was reduced by catalytic hydrogenation at atmospheric pressure using 5% Pt/carbon, in a suitable solvent (eg ethanol, THF, or mixtures thereof to promote solubility). When reduction was complete, the mixture was filtered through Harborlite(trademark), washing with excess solvent, and the resulting solution concentrated in vacuo to give the desired aniline. In some cases, the anilines were acidified with HCl (e.g. in a solution in dioxane) to give the corresponding hydrochloride salt.
Anilines prepared by such methods include:
4-(2-Fluorobenzyloxy)aniline; m/z (M+1)+218
4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)aniline; m/z (M+1)+218
4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)aniline; m/z (M+1)+218
3-Chloro-4-(2-fluorobenzyloxy)aniline; m/z (M+1)+252
3-Chloro-4-(3-fluorobenzyloxy)aniline; m/z (M+1)+252
3-Chloro-4-(4-fluorobenzyloxy)aniline; m/z (M+1)+252
4-Benzyloxy-3-chloroaniline; m/z (M+1)+234
and, in appropriate cases, their hydrochloride salts.
4-Benzenesulphonylaniline was prepared by the published method (Helv. Chim. Acta., 1983, 66(4), p1046.
60% NaH dispersion (1.4 g, 33.5 mmol) in mineral oil was washed with hexanes and then suspended in DMF (10 ml). To this NaH suspension in DMF, added benzyl alcohol (2.8 ml, 26.3 mmol) with water bath to keep the temperature below 30 xc2x0 C. The reaction mixture was stirred until the evolution of the hydrogen gas ceased. To a solution of 2-fluoro-5-nitrobenzotrifluoride (5.0 g, 23.9 mmol) in DMF (20 ml) was added the benzyl alkoxide solution slowly at 0 xc2x0 C. Upon the completion of the addition, the ice bath was removed and the reaction mixture was stirred at room temperature for 2 hours. The reaction mixture was poured into 200 ml ice water, stirred until the yellow solid was formed. Filtered and the solid was washed with water and then trituated with pentane. 5.9 g yellow solid was collected (yield: 83%). ESI-MS m/z 298 (M+H)+.
Raney Ni suspension (about 200 mg Ni) was stirred with methanol. The supernate was decanted. This was repeated twice and then fresh methanol was added. To this suspension of Ni in methanol, was added 2-O-benzyl-5-nitrotrifluoride (375 mg, 1.26 mmol). With the water bath to keep the temperature below 30xc2x0 C., the hydrazine hydrate (189 mg, 3.79 mmol) was slowly added. Upon the completion of addition, the reaction mixture was stirred at room temperature for 10 minutes and then 45xc2x0 C. until evolution of nitrogen gas ceased. Filtered through Celite(copyright) and the filtrate was concentrated under reduced pressure. 336 mg thick yellow syrup was obtained (yield: 100%). ESI-MS m/z 268 (M+H)+.
4-Bromo-2-(tributylstannyl)thiazole (T. R. Kelly and F. Lang, Tetrahedron Lett., 36, 9293, (1995)) (15.0 g) was dissolved in THF (150 ml) under a nitrogen atmosphere, cooled to xe2x88x9285xc2x0 C. and treated with t-BuLi (1.7M, in pentane, 43 ml). The mixture was stirred at xe2x88x9285xc2x0 C. for 30 min, and then N-formylmorpholine (8.4 g) was added by syringe. After further stirring at xe2x88x9285xc2x0 C. for 10 min the mixture was allowed to warm to room temperature. Water (200 ml) was added and the mixture was extracted with diethyl ether (4xc3x97100 ml). The combined ethereal extracts were washed with water, dried (NaSO4), and concentrated in vacuo. Chromatography on silica, eluting with 10%ether/hexane, gave the title compound as a yellow oil; xcex4H [2H6]DMSO 10.03 (1H, s), 8.29 (1H, s), 1.55 (6H, q), 1.21-1.37 (6H, m), 1.09-1.20 (6H, m), 0.85 (9H, t).
Prepared according to Procedure A from 1-benzyl-1H-indazol-5-ylamine and 4,6-dichloropyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidine; xcex4H [2H6]-DMSO 9.08 (1H, s), 8.92 (1H, s), 8.82 (1H, s), 8.23 (1H, d), 8.19 (1H, s), 7.80 (1H, d), 7.70 (1H, dd), 7.38-7.22 (5H, m), 5.69 (2H, s); m/z (M+1)+387.
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-chloropyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine (4.28 g), 2-(tributylstannyl)-5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-furan (J. Chem Soc., Chem. Commun., (1988), p560) (10 g) and 1,4-bis(diphenylphosphino)butane palladium (II) chloride (1 g) were heated at reflux in dioxane (150 ml) for 24 hr (Procedure B). The solvent was removed in vacuo and the residue chromatographed on silica. Subsequent trituration gave the title compound as a yellow solid; xcex4H [2H6]-DMSO 10.46 (1H, s), 9.17 (1H, s), 8.74 (1H, s), 8.52 (1H, s), 8.23 (1H, s), 8.18 (1H, s), 7.80-7.68 (2H, m), 7.41-7.22 (5H, m), 7.17 (1H, d), 6.80 (1H, d), 6.06 (1H, s), 5.71 (2H, s), 4.20-3.96 (4H, m).
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(5-[1,3-dioxolanyl]-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine (3.03 g) and 2N HCl (50 ml) were stirred in THF (50 ml) for 16 hr. The resulting precipitate was filtered and washed with water to give the hydrochloride salt of the product; xcex4H [2H6]DMSO 11.70 (1H, s), 9.74 (1H, s) 9.30 (1H, s), 9.27 (1H, s), 8.85 (1H, s), 8.23 (1H, s), 8.18 (1H, s), 7.68-7.87 (3H, m), 7.55 (1H, d), 7.22-7.38 (5H, m), 5.71 (2H, s). Subsequent neutralisation with triethylamine in ethanol/water gave the title compound; xcex4H [2H6]-DMSO 9.64(1H, s), 9.19 (1H, s), 9.09(1H, s), 8.72(1H, s), 8.12(2H, m), 7.71(2H, m), 7.63(1H, dd), 7.43(1H, d), 7.20(5H, m), 5.62(2H, s).
Prepared according to Procedure A from 4-benzyloxyaniline and 4,6-dichloro-pyrido[3,4-d]yrimidine; xcex4H (CDCl3) 9.11 (1H, s), 8.78 (1H, s), 7.75 (1H, d), 7.56 (2H, dd), 7.40 (5H, m), 7.15 (2H, d), 5.10 (2H, s); m/z (M+1)+409.
(4-Benzyloxyphenyl)-(6-chloro-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine (4.0 g, 11.0 mmol), 5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-(tributylstannyl)furan (J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun., (1988), 560) (6.0 g, 14.0 mmol) were reacted together in a procedure analogous to Procedure B above for 20 hrs. The reaction mixture was allowed to cool, 1N HCl (50 ml) added and stirred at room temperature for 15 minutes. The reaction was filtered and the residue washed with dioxane (20 ml) and 2N HCl (20 ml). The combined filtrate and washings were stirred at room temperature for a further hour. The dioxane was removed under vacuum, the reaction diluted with water and the solid which precipitated was collected by filtration, and washed with water, iso-hexane and acetone. This precipitate was converted to the free base by partitioning into a mixture of triethylamine, ethyl acetate and water. The organic phase was washed with water, dried (magnesium sulphate) and the solvent removed under vacuum. The residue was triturated with iso-hexane/ethyl acetate to give the product (2.41 g, 52%) as a yellow solid; xcex4H [2H6]-DMSO 10.60 (1H, b, NH), 9.83 (1H, s, CHO), 9.30 (1H, s, 2-H), 9.08 (1H, s, 5-H or 8-H), 8.76 (1H, s, 5-H or 8-H), 7.89 (1H, d, furan-H), 7.82 (2H, d, 2xe2x80x2-H, 6xe2x80x2-H), 7.65-7.42 (6H, m, 5xc3x97Ph-H, furan-H), 7.21 (2H, d, 3xe2x80x2-H, 5xe2x80x2-H), 5.26 (2H, s, OCH2); m/z (M+1)+423.
Reaction of (4-benzyloxyphenyl)-(6-chloro-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)amine (5.44 g, 15.0 mmol), 5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-(tributylstannyl)furan (10.4 g, 24.2 mmol) and bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium (II) chloride (catalytic amount) in dioxane (150 ml) according to Procedure B, followed by purification by silica gel chromatography (eluted with 50-100% EtOAc/i-hexane), allowed the isolation of the dioxolane product (3.45 g, 7.40 mmol, 49%); xcex4H [2H6]DMSO 10.28 (1H, s), 9.13 (1H, s), 8.69 (1H, s), 8.61 (1H, s), 7.71 (2H, d), 7.31-7.52 (5H, m), 7.14 (1H, d), 7.09 (2H, d), 6.77 (1H, d), 6.03 (1H, s), 5.15 (2H, s), 3.95-4.19 (4H, m). This could then be converted to 5-(4-(4-Benzyloxy-phenylamino)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde (identical to that described above) using Procedure C.
4-Chloro-7-iodoquinoline (10 g, 34 mmol) [Semenov, V. P.; Studenikov, A. N. Synthesis of 7-iodo-4-aminoquinoline derivatives. Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin. (1980), Issue 7, 972-5] and 4-phenoxyaniline (6.38 g, 34 mmol) in butanol (75 ml) were heated at gentle reflux (120xc2x0 C.) overnight (18 hrs). On cooling the resultant precipitate was collected by filtration and washed with acetonitrile (2xc3x9750 ml). The resultant solid was suspended in chloroform (500 ml) and 2N sodium carbonate solution (300 ml) and heated at 75xc2x0 C. for 45 mins. On cooling the resultant precipitate was collected by filtration, washed with water (2xc3x9750 ml) and dried to yield the product as a pale brown solid. (9.95 g, 66%) xcex4H [2H6]DMSO 8.35(3H, m), 8.20(1H, s), 8.10(1H, d), 7.85(1H, s), 7.35(4H, m), 7.15(4H, d), 6.75(1H, d).
4-Chloro-6-bromoquinazoline (0.25 g, 1.0 mmol) and 4-benzyloxyaniline (0.25 g, 1.3 mmol) were mixed in 2-propanol (6 ml) and heated at reflux for 10 mins (Procedure A). The solution was allowed to cool at room temperature and the 2-propanol removed in vacuo. The resulting solid was triturated with acetone to give the product as a yellow solid (0.39 g, 88%); xcex4H [2H6]-DMSO 11.60 (1H, b, NH), 9.21 (1H, s, 5-H), 8.86 (1H, s, 2-H), 8.20 (1H, d, 7-H), 7.90 (1H, d, 8-H), 7.65 (2H, d, 2xe2x80x2-H, 6xe2x80x2-H), 7.50-7.25 (5H, m, Ph-H), 7.10 (2H, d, 3xe2x80x2-H, 5xe2x80x2-H), 5.15 (2H, s, CH2); m/z 405/407 (M+).
4-Chloro-6-iodoquinazoline (8 g) was treated with 4-benzyloxyaniline (5.5 g) in acetonitrile (500 ml) at reflux under N2 for 18 hours. Subsequent cooling and filtration gave the title compound (13.13 g); xcex4H [2H6]-DMSO 11.45 (1H, b, NH), 9.22 (1H, s, 5-H), 8.89 (1H, s, 2-H), 8.36 (1H, d, 7-H), 7.69 (1H, d, 8-H), 7.63 (2H, d, 2xe2x80x2-H, 6xe2x80x2-H), 7.52-7.29 (5H, m, Ph-H), 7.14 (2H, d, 3xe2x80x2-H, 5xe2x80x2-H), 5.18 (2H, s, CH2); m/z (M+1)+454.
Prepared according to Procedure A from 4-chloro-6-iodo-7-fluoro-quinazoline hydrochloride (4.02 grams, 11.65 mmoles), anhydrous dioxane (70 ml), dichloromethane (20 ml) and 4-benzyloxyaniline hydrochloride (2.83 grams, 12 mmoles). The mixture was stirred and heated to 110xc2x0 C. (oil bath temperature) for 16 hours. The mixture was cooled to room temperature and filtered to remove the precipitated solids. The solids were washed with cold anhydrous dioxane (100 ml) followed by cold anhydrous diethyl ether. The yellowish solid was collected and dried under vacuum at room temperature to yield 4.68 grams (79%) of the title compound. xcex4H (400 MHz, DMSO-d6): 11.2(s, 1H), 9.3(d, 1H), 8.79(s, 1H), 7.64(d, 1H), 7.58(d, 2H), 7.44(d, 2H), 7.38(m, 2H), 7.31 (m, 1H), 7.09(d, 2H), 5.14(s, 2H) ESI-MS m/z 472(M+1).
Prepared according to Procedure A from 1-benzyl-1H-indazol-5-ylamine and 4-chloro-6-iodo-7-fluoroquinazoline. xcex4H (400 MHz, DMSO-d6): 11.55(s, 1H), 9.41(d, 1H), 8.8(s, 1H), 8.18(s, 1H), 8.05(d, 1H), 7.78(d, 1H), 7.69(d, 1H), 7.61(m, 1H), 7.29(m, 2H), 7.23(m, 3H), 5.67(s, 2H). ESI-MS m/z 496(M+1).
Prepared according to Procedure A from 4-(benzenesulphonyl)phenylamine and 4-chloro-6-iodo-7-fluoroquinazoline. 1H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4: 10.89(s, 1H), 9.3(d, 1H), 8.79(s, 1H), 8.07(d, 2H), 8.0(d, 2H), 7.94(d, 2H), 7.67(m, 2H), 7.61(m, 2H). ESI-MS m/z 504(Mxe2x88x921).
Prepared according to Procedure A from (4-(3-fluorobenzyloxy)-3-chlorophenyl)amine and 4-chloro-6-iodo-quinazoline. 1H NMR (DMSO-d6) 9.83 (s, 1H); 8.92 (s, 1H); 8.58 (s, 1H); 8.09 (d, 1H); 8.00 (d, 1H); 7.61 (d, 1H); 7.52 (d, 1H); 7.44 (m, 1H); 7.20-7.33 (m, 3H); 7.15 (m, 1H); 5.21 (s, 2H); MS m/z 506 (M+1).
Prepared according to Procedure A from (4-(3-fluorobenzyloxy)-3-fluorophenyl)amine and 4-chloro-6-iodo-quinazoline. 1H NMR (DMSO-d6) 9.83 (s, 1H); 8.92 (s, 1H); 8.57 (s, 1H); 8.08 (d, 1H); 7.85 (d, 1H); 7.53 (d, 1H); 7.50 (d, 1H); 7.43 (m, 1H); 7.30-7.20 (m, 3H); 7.15 (m, 1H); 5.20 (s, 2H); MS m/z 490 (M+1).
Prepared according to Procedure A from (4-(3-fluorobenzyloxy)-3-methoxyphenyl)amine and 4-chloro-6-iodo-quinazoline. 1H NMR 400 MHz (DMSO-d6) 11.29 (bs, 1 H0; 9.14 (s, 1H); 8.87 (s, 1H); 8.32 (d, 1H); 7.62 (d, 1H); 7.42 (m, 1H); 7.34 (d, 1H); 7.29-7.22 (m, 3H); 7.18-7.08 (m, 2H); 5.15 (s, 2H); 3.80 (s, 3H); MS m/z 502 (M+1)
Prepared according to Procedure A from 4-benzyloxy)-3-fluorophenylamine and 4-chloro-6-iodo-quinazoline. 1H NMR (DMSO-d6) 9.82 (s, 1H); 8.93 (s, 1H); 8.57 (s, 1H); 8.09 (d, 1H); 7.84 (d, 1H); 7.51 (m, 2H); 7.44 (d, 2H); 7.37 (m, 2H); 7.33 (m, 1H); 7.24 (m, 1H); 5.18 (s, 2H); MS m/z 472 (M+1)
Prepared according to Procedure A from (4-(3-bromobenzyloxy)-phenyl)amine and 4-chloro-6-iodo-quinazoline. 1H NMR (DMSO-d6) 9.84 (s, 1H); 8.98 (s, 1H); 8.57 (s, 1H); 8.13 (m, 2H); 7.71 (d, 2H); 7.56 (d, 2H); 7.50 (m, 1H); 7.41 (m, 1H); 7.08 (d, 2H); 5.17 (s, 2H).
Prepared according to Procedure A from (4-(3-fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)amine and 4-chloro-6-iodo-quinazoline. 1H NMR (DMSO-d6) 9.77 (s, 1H); 8.92 (s, 1H); 8.50 (s, 1H); 8.06 (d, 1H); 7.66 (d, 2H); 7.50 (d, 1H); 7.42 (m, 1H); 7.30-7.25 (m, 2H); 7.14 (m, 1H); 7.03 (d, 2H); 5.13 (s, 2H); MS m/z 472 (M+1)
Prepared according to Procedure A from (4-(3-trifluoromethylbenzyloxy)-phenyl)amine and 4-chloro-6-iodo-quinazoline. 1H NMR (DMSO-d6) 9.2 (bs, 1H); 8.91 (s, 1H); 8.37 (d, 1H); 7.89-7.72 (m, 8H); 7.19 (d, 2H); 5.30 (s, 2H).
The mixture of 4-chloro-6-iodo-quinazoline (366 mg, 1.26 mmol) and 4-O-benzyl-3-trifluoroaniline (405 mg, 1.26 mmol) in isopropanol (12 ml) was heated to reflux for 3.5 hours. Filtered, washed with isopropanol and dried. 535 mg yellow solid was afforded. (yield: 76%). ESI-MS m/z 522 (M+H)+.
Synthesized according to Procedure B from a solution of (4-benzyloxyphenyl)-(6-iodo-7-fluoro-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine hydrochloride (508 mg, 1 mmole), 5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-(tributylstannyl)furan (645 mg, 1.5 mmole), diisopropylethyl amine (650 mg, 5 mmole), and dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine) palladium (140 mg, 0.2 mmole) in 6 ml of DMF under nitrogen was stirred at 100xc2x0 C. (oil bath temperature) for 4 hours. The cooled reaction mixture was extracted with water (100 ml) and ethyl acetate (100 ml). The organic phase was washed with brine (100 ml). The aqueous layers were combined and washed with additional ethyl acetate (100 ml). The organic layers were combined, dried with MgSO4, filtered and concentrated to a residue. The residue was chromatographed on silica gel with a methanol-chloroform mixture. Fractions were collected, combined, and concentrated. The resultant solid was suspended in dichloromethane (10 ml) and diethyl ether was added facilitate precipitation. The solid was filtered and dried under vacuum at room temperature to yield a yellowish solid 287 mg (59%). 1H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4: 10.1(s, 1H), 8.85(d, 1H), 8.45(s, 1H), 7.6(m, 3H), 7.44(d, 2H), 7.38(m, 2H), 7.31 (m, 1H), 7.03(m, 2H), 6.94(m, 1H), 6.74(d, 1H), 6.01(s, 1H), 5.1(s, 2H), 4.10(m, 2H), 3.96(m, 2H). ESI-MS m/z 482(Mxe2x88x921).
Prepared according to Procedure B from (1-benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-iodo-7-fluoro-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine hydrochloride and 5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-(tributylstannyl)furan. xcex41H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4 10.27(s, 1H), 8.89(d, 1H), 8.46(s, 1H), 8.1(d, 2H), 7.69(d, 1H), 7.61(m, 2H), 7.26(m, 5H), 6.96(m, 1H), 6.74(d, 1H), 6.01 (s, 1H), 5.65(s, 2H), 4.09(m, 2H), 3.96(m, 2H). ESI-MS m/z 506(Mxe2x88x921).
Prepared according to Procedure B from (4-benzenesulphonyl)phenyl-(6-iodo-7-fluoro-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine hydrochloride and 5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-(tributylstannyl)furan. xcex41H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6) 10.49(s, 1H), 8.88(d, 1H), 8.63(s, 1H), 8.1(d, 2H), 7.95(m, 4H), 7.65(m, 4H), 6.97(m, 1H), 6.75(d, 1H), 6.01(s, 1H), 4.09(m, 2H), 3.97(m, 2H). ESI-MS m/z 516(Mxe2x88x921).
Prepared according to Procedure B from (4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-bromoquinazolin-4-yl)-amine (1.5 g, 3.7 mmol) and 5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2(tributylstannyl)-furan (1.9 g, 4.42 mmol) dissolved in dioxan (30 ml) and heated at reflux under nitrogen for 6 hr. The solvent was removed from the cooled reaction under vacuum, and the residual oil was triturated with iso-hexane/ethyl acetate to give the product (1.07 g, 62%) as a pale yellow solid; xcex4H [2H6]-DMSO 9.96 (1H, b, NH), 8.80 (1H, s, 5-H), 8.51 (1H, s, 2-H), 8.18 (1H, d, 7-H), 7.80 (1H, d, 8-H), 7.70 (2H, d, 2xe2x80x2-H, 6xe2x80x2-H), 7.58-7.30 (5H, m, 5xc3x97Ph-H), 7.10 (3H, m, 3xe2x80x2-H, 5xe2x80x2-H, furan 3-H), 6.78 (1H, d, furan 4-H), 6.12 (1H, s, CHO2), 5.18 (2H, s, PhCH2), 4.22-3.94 (4H, m, 2xc3x97CH2); m/z 466 (M+1)+.
Prepared according to Procedure B using 6-Iodo-(4-benzyloxy-3-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl)amine (480 mg, 0.92 mmol), and 5-tributyltin-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-furan (731 mg, 1.38 mmol) in dioxane (10 ml). The resulting product was a yellow solid (0.47 g, 95.8% yield). ESI-MS m/z 534 (M+H)+.
Prepared according to Procedure C using (4-Benzyloxy-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-(6-(5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine (470 mg, 0.88 mmol) solution in THF (5 ml) followed by the addition of 2N HCl (20 ml) at room temperature. The resulting mixture was stirred for 30 minutes. Water was added (15 ml) then filtered. The yellow solid was washed with water and small amount of ether and dried in vacuo (0.39 g, 84% yield). ESI-MS m/z 490 (M+H)+.
Prepared according to Procedure B from a solution of (4-benzyloxyphenyl)-7-methoxy-6-trifluoromethanesulphonyl-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine (0.30 g, 0.59 mmol), 5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-(tributylstannyl)furan (0.37 g, 0.86 mmol), lithium chloride (78 mg, 1.8 mmol), and dichloro-bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium (90 mg, 0.13 mmol) in 2 ml of DMF under nitrogen was stirred at 85-90xc2x0 C. for 50 minutes. The cooled reaction mixture was partitioned between 30 ml of water and 40 ml of ethyl acetate. The organic solution was washed with 30 ml of brine, dried with Na2SO4 and concentrated in vacuo. The residue was chromatographed on silica gel with hexanes/ethyl acetate (1:1 to 0:1). The resulting solution was concentrated to near dryness and the resulting solid suspended in ether and filtered to give 0.232 g of product as a pale yellow solid. 1H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4: 9.90(s, 1H), 8.71(s, 1H), 8.40(s, 1H), 7.60(d, 2H), 7.44(d, 2H), 7.37(t, 2H), 7.30(t, 1H), 7.24(s, 1H), 7.00(m, 3H), 6.67(d, 1H), 5.99(s, 1H), 5.09(s, 2H), 4.10(m, 2H), 4.02(s, 3H), 3.95(m, 2H). ESI-MS m/z 496(M+1).
Prepared according to Procedure B from a solution of (4-benzyloxyphenyl)-(6-iodo-7-fluoro-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine hydrochloride (508 mg, 1 mmole), 5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-(tributylstannyl)furan (645 mg, 1.5 mmole), diisopropylethyl amine (650 mg, 5 mmole), and dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine) palladium (140 mg, 0.2 mmole) in 6 ml of DMF under nitrogen was stirred at 100xc2x0 C. (oil bath temperature) for 4 hours. The cooled reaction mixture was extracted with water (100 ml) and ethyl acetate (100 ml). The organic phase was washed with brine (100 ml). The aqueous layers were combined and washed with additional ethyl acetate (100 ml). The organic layers were combined, dried with MgSO4, filtered and concentrated to a residue. The residue was chromatographed on silica gel with a methanol-chloroform mixture. Fractions were collected, combined, and concentrated. The resultant solid was suspended in dichloromethane (10 ml) and diethyl ether was added to facilitate precipitation. The solid was filtered and dried under vacuum at room temperature to yield a yellow solid 287 mg (59%). 1H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4: 10.1 (s, 1H), 8.85 (d, 1H), 8.45 (s, 1H), 7.6 (m, 3H), 7.44 (d, 2H), 7.38 (m, 2H), 7.31 (m, 1H), 7.03 (m, 2H), 6.94 (m, 1H), 6.74 (d, 1H), 6.01 (s, 1H), 5.1 (s, 2H), 4.10 (m, 2H), 3.96 (m, 2H). ESI-MS m/z 482(Mxe2x88x921).
Prepared according to Procedure A from 4-chloro-6-iodo-7-fluoro-quinazoline hydrochloride (4.02 grams, 11.65 mmoles), anhydrous dioxane (70 ml), dichloromethane (20 ml), and 4-benzyloxyaniline hydrochloride (2.83 grams, 12 mmoles). The mixture was stirred and heated to 110xc2x0 C. (oil bath temperature) for 16 hours, cooled to room temperature and filtered to remove the precipitated solids. The solids were washed with cold anhydrous dioxane (100 ml) followed by cold anhydrous diethyl ether. The yellowish solid was collected and dried under vacuum at room temperature to yield 4.68 grams (79%) of the title compound. xcex4H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6): 11.2(s, 1H), 9.3(d, 1H), 8.79(s, 1H), 7.64(d, 1H), 7.58(d, 2H), 7.44(d, 2H), 7.38(m, 2H), 7.31 (m, 1H), 7.09(d, 2H), 5.14(s, 2H) ESI-MS m/z 472(M+1).
Prepared according to Procedure A from 1-benzyl-1H-indazol-5-ylamine and 4-chloro-6-iodo-7-fluoroquinazoline. xcex4H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6): 11.55(s, 1H), 9.41(d, 1H), 8.8(s, 1H), 8.18(s, 1H), 8.05(d, 1H), 7.78(d, 1H), 7.69(d, 1H), 7.61(m, 1H), 7.29(m, 2H), 7.23(m, 3H), 5.67(s, 2H). ESI-MS m/z 496(M+1).
Prepared according to Procedure A from 4-benzenesulphonyl)phenylamine and 4-chloro-6-iodo-7-fluoroquinazoline. 8HNMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4: 10.89(s, 1H), 9.3(d, 1H), 8.79(s, 1H), 8.07(d, 2H), 8.0(d, 2H), 7.94(d, 2H), 7.67(m, 2H), 7.61(m, 2H). ESI-MS m/z 504(Mxe2x88x921).
Prepared according to Procedure A from 4-(3-fluorobenzyloxy)-3-chlorophenyl)-amine and 4-chloro-6-iodoquinazoline. 1H NMR (DMSO-d6) 9.83 (s, 1H); 8.92 (s, 1H); 8.58 (s, 1H); 8.09 (d, 1H); 8.00 (d, 1H); 7.61 (d, 1H); 7.52 (d, 1H); 7.44 (m, 1H); 7.20-7.33 (m, 3H); 7.15 (m, 1H); 5.21 (s, 2H); MS m/z 506 (M+1)
Prepared according to Procedure A from (4-(3-fluorobenzyloxy)-3-fluorophenyl)-amine and 4-chloro-6-iodoquinazoline. 1H NMR (DMSO-d6) 9.83 (s, 1H); 8.92 (s, 1H); 8.57 (s, 1H); 8.08 (d, 1H); 7.85 (d, 1H); 7.53 (d, 1H); 7.50 (d, 1H); 7.43 (m, 1H); 7.30-7.20 (m, 3H); 7.15 (m, 1H); 5.20 (s, 2H); MS m/z 490 (M+1)
6-Iodo-(4-(3-fluorobenzyloxy)-3-methoxyphenyl)-quinazolin-4yl)amine
Prepared according to Procedure A from (4-(3-fluorobenzyloxy)-3-fluorophenyl)-amine and 4-chloro-6-iodoquinazoline. 1H NMR 400 MHz (DMSO-d6) 11.29 (bs, 1H0; 9.14 (s, 1H); 8.87 (s, 1H); 8.32 (d, 1H); 7.62 (d, 1H); 7.42 (m, 1H); 7.34 (d, 1H); 7.29-7.22 (m, 3H); 7.18-7.08 (m, 2H); 5.15 (s, 2H); 3.80 (s, 3H); MS m/z 502 (M+1)
Prepared according to Procedure A from (4-benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl)-amine and 4-chloro-6-iodoquinazoline. 1H NMR (DMSO-d6) 9.82 (s, 1H); 8.93 (s, 1H); 8.57 (s, 1H); 8.09 (d, 1H); 7.84 (d, 1H); 7.51 (m, 2H); 7.44 (d, 2H); 7.37 (m, 2H); 7.33 (m, 1H); 7.24 (m, 1H); 5.18 (s, 2H), MS m/z 472 (M+1)
Prepared according to Procedure A from (4-(3-bromobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-amine and 4-chloro-6-iodoquinazoline. 1H NMR (DMSO-d6) 9.84 (s, 1H); 8.98 (s, 1H); 8.57 (s, 1H); 8.13 (m, 2H); 7.71 (d, 2H); 7.56 (d, 2H); 7.50 (m, 1H); 7.41 (m, 1H); 7.08 (d, 2H); 5.17 (s, 2H).
Prepared according to Procedure A from (4-(3-fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-amine and 4-chloro-6-iodoquinazoline. 1H NMR (DMSO-d6) 9.77 (s, 1H); 8.92 (s, 1H); 8.50 (s, 1H); 8.06 (d, 1H); 7.66 (d, 2H); 7.50 (d, 1H); 7.42 (m, 1H); 7.30-7.25 (m, 2H); 7.14 (m, 1H); 7.03 (d, 2H); 5.13 (s, 2H), MS m/z 472 (M+1)
Prepared according to Procedure A from (4-(3-trifluoromethylbenzyloxy)-phenyl)-amine and 4-chloro-6-iodoquinazoline. 1H NMR (DMSO-d6) 9.2 (bs, 1H); 8.91 (s, 1H); 8.37 (d, 1H); 7.89-7.72 (m, 8H); 7.19 (d, 2H); 5.30 (s, 2H).
Prepared according to Procedure B from (4-phenoxyphenyl)-(7-iodoquinolin-4-yl)amine (2 g, 4.56 mmol), 4-(tributylstannyl)thiazole-2-carbaldehyde (1.84 g, 4.56 mmol) and dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium (II) (0.74 g, 20 mol %) heated at reflux overnight (18 hrs) in dioxane (50 ml). The cooled solution was filtered through a plug of Celite(copyright), concentrated and triturated with iso-hexane (3xc3x9720 ml). The resultant solid was purified via flash column chromatography on silica gel, eluting with 5% methanol in chloroform. The purified product was isolated as a yellow solid (0.85 g, 44%). xcex4H [2H6] DMSO 10.10(1H, s), 9.30(1,bs), 8.90(1H, s), 8.50(2H, sandd), 8.45(1H, d), 8.20(1H, d), 7.40(5H, bm), 7.10(4H, 2d), 6.80(1H, d).
Prepared according to Procedure B from (4-phenoxyphenyl)-(7-iodoquinolin-4-yl)amine (0.876 g, 2 mmol), 4-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-5-tributylstannylthiazole (2.1 mmol), bis (triphenylphosphine) palladium (II) chloride (0.105 g, 0.15 mmol, 7.5 mol %) and silver oxide (0.463 g, 2 mmol) heated under reflux under nitrogen for 18 hr. The reaction mixture was then filtered through Harborlite(copyright) and the filtrate was concentrated. The product was purified on Bond Elut(trademark) cartridge, eluting sequentially with dichloromethane, chloroform, diethyl ether and ethyl acetate. The ketal (0.385 g, 0.824 mmol) was stirred at room temperature in a mixture of THF (10 ml) and 1 N HCl (10 ml) for 2 hr. The suspension was basified with 2N NaOH (5 ml) and the THF was removed. The aqueous suspension was filtered and washed with water to give the product as a yellow solid (0.346 g);m/z 424.
Prepared according to Procedure C from 4-(4-benzyloxy-phenylamino)-(6-(5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine (1.0 g, 2.1 mmol). The precipitate which formed was collected by filtration and washed with acetone, then partitioned between ethyl acetate, triethylamine and water. The organic phase was washed with water, dried (magnesium sulphate) and the solvent was removed under vacuum. Trituration with iso-hexane/ethyl acetate gave the product as an orange solid (610 mg, 69%); xcex4H [2H6]-DMSO 10.05 (1H, b, NH), 9.62 (1H, s, CHO), 8.95 (1H, s, 5-H), 8.48 (1H, s, 2-H), 8.24 (1H, d, 7-H), 7.80 (1H, d, 8-H), 7.70 (1H, d, furan 4-H), 7.59 (2H, d, 2xe2x80x2-H, 6xe2x80x2-H), 7.48-7.25 (6H, m, 5xc3x97Ph-H, furan 3-H), 7.02 (2H, m, 3xe2x80x2-H, 5xe2x80x2-H), 5.09 (2H, s, CH2); m/z 422 (M+1)+.
Prepared according to Procedure C from (4-benzyloxyphenyl)-(6-(5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-furan-2-yl)-7-methoxy-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine(0.301 g, 0.60 mmol). After stirring 45 minutes, the resulting suspension was filtered and washed with ether to give 0.26 g of product as a yellow solid. 1H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4: 11.67(br s, 1H), 9.68(s, 1H), 9.14(s, 1H), 8.78(s, 1H), 7.73(d, 1H), 7.52(d, 2H), 7.44(m, 3H), 7.39(m, 3H), 7.32(m, 1H), 7.11(d, 2H), 5.14(s, 2H), 4.12(s, 3H). ESI-MS m/z 452(M+1).
Prepared according to Procedure B from 4-(4-benzenesulphonyl)phenyl-7-methoxy-quinazolin-4-yl-amine and 5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-(tributylstannyl)furan. xcex41H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6) 10.36(s, 1H), 8.74(s, 1H), 8.58(s, 1H), 8.10(d, 2H), 7.93(m, 4H), 7.62(m, 3H), 7.32(s, 1H), 7.04(d, 1H), 6.68(d, 1H), 5.99(s, 1H), 4.09(m, 2H), 4.04(s, 3H), 3.95(m, 2H). ESI-MS m/z 530(M+1).
(4-Phenoxyphenyl)-(7-(5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)furan-2-yl)-quinolin-4-yl)amine (1.4 g) was treated with 1M aqueous hydrochloric acid-tetrahydrofuran (60 ml, 1:1) in accordance with procedure C. Addition of 1 M aqueous sodium hydroxide solution to pH 10 followed by extraction with ethyl acetate, drying (magnesium sulfate) and concentration to dryness afforded a yellow solid (1.2 g); xcex4H [2H6]DMSO 9.70 (1H, s), 9.10 (1H, s), 8.51 (2H, m), 8.35 (1H, s), 8.02 (1H, d), 7.73 (1H, d), 7.57 (1H, d), 7.42 (4H, m), 7.22-7.04 (5H, m), 6.88 (1H, d); m/z 407 (M+1)+.
Prepared according to Procedure C from 6-(5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-furan-2-yl)-7-methoxy-quinazolin-4-yl-(4-benzenesulphonyl)phenyl-amine. xcex41H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6) 11.54(br s, 1H), 9.68(s, 1H), 9.13(s, 1H), 8.83(s, 1H), 7.95-8.06(m, 6H), 7.72(d, 1H), 7.68(m, 1H), 7.62(m, 2H), 7.46(s, 1H), 7.39(d, 1H), 4.12(s, 3H). ESI-MS m/z 486(M+1).
Prepared according to Procedure C from a stirred solution of (4-7-benzyloxyphenyl)-(6-(5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-furan-2-yl)-7-fluoro-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine (0.51 grams, 1.1 mmol) in 20 ml of THF was added 5 ml of 1 N HCl. After stirring for 90 minutes, the resultant suspension was filtered and washed with diethyl ether (200 ml) to yield, after drying under vacuum, a yellow solid (0.32 grams, 61% yield). xcex41H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6) 11.52(s, 1H), 9.70(s, 1H), 9.25(d, 1H), 8.76(s, 1H), 7.76(m, 2H), 7.55(d, 2H), 7.45(d, 2H), 7.33(m, 4H), 7.11(d, 2H), 5.14(s, 2H). ESI-MS m/z 440(M+1).
Prepared according to Procedure C from (1-benzyl-1H-indazol-5-ylamino)-(6-(5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-furan-2-yl)-7-fluoro-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine. xcex41H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6) 11.68(s, 1H),9.71 (s, 1H), 9.28(d, 1H), 8.74(s, 1H), 8.12(s, 1H), 8.02(s, 1H), 7.78(m, 3H), 7.58(m, 2H), 7.3(m, 5H), 5.65(s, 2H). ESI-MS m/z 462(Mxe2x88x921).
Prepared according to Procedure C from 6-(5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-furan-2-yl)-7-fluoro-quinazolin-4-yl-(4-benzenesulphonyl)phenyl-amine. 1H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4: 10.96(s, 1H), 9.7(s, 1H), 9.16(d, 1H), 8.72(s, 1H), 8.07(d, 2H), 7.96(m, 4H), 7.75(m, 2H), 7.64(m, 3H), 7.29(m, 1H. ESI-MS m/z 472(Mxe2x88x921).
Prepared according to Procedure C from 4-(4-benzyloxyphenylamino)-(6-(5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine (6.70 g, 14.4 mmol). The resulting precipitate was collected by filtration and washed with water to give the hydrochloride salt as a yellow solid (6.50 g, 14.1 mmol, 98%); xcex4H [2H6]DMSO 12.15 (1H, s), 9.69 (1H, s) 9.58 (1H, s), 8.88 (1H, s), 8.50 (1H, dd), 8.02 (1H, d), 7.77 (1H, d), 7.62-7.74 (3H, m), 7.31-7.52 (5H, m), 7.15 (2H, d), 5.17 (2H, s).
(4-Phenoxyphenyl)-(7-iodo-quinolin-4-yl)amine (2 g) was treated with 2-to (tributylstannyl)-5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-furan (2.16 g) and tetrakis (triphenylphosphine) palladium (0) (0.26 g) in dimethylacetamide (20 ml) in accordance with Procedure B. Purification via column chromatography, eluting with ethyl acetate, followed by trituration with diethylether afforded a yellow solid (1.4 g); xcex4H [2H6]DMSO 9.10 (1H, s), 8.45 (2H, m), 8.13 (1H, s), 7.96 (1H, d), 7.41 (4H, m), 7.22 (1H, d), 7.20-7.03 (5H, m), 6.83 (1H, d), 6.75 (1H, d), 6.02 (1H, s), 4.13 (2H, m), 4.01 (2H, m); m/z 451 (M+1)+.
Prepared according to Procedure A from 6-bromo-4-chloroquinazoline (5.0 g) and 5-amino-1-benzyl-1H-indazole (5.0 g) in acetonitrile (100 ml) at 100xc2x0 C. The resulting precipitate was treated with triethylamine in ethyl acetate and water to give the title compound as a yellow solid, (7.37 g); xcex4H [2H6]-DMSO 9.93(1H, s), 8.82 (1H, d), 8.52(1H, s), 8.19(1H, s), 8.09(1H, s), 7.92(1H, dd), 7.65(3H, m), 7.25(5H, m), 5.62(2H, s).
Prepared according to Procedure A from 4-chloro-6-iodoquinazoline (5.8 g) was treated with 5-amino-1-benzyl-1H-indazole (3.90 g) in acetonitrile (500 ml) at reflux under N2 for 18 hours. Subsequent cooling and filtration gave the title compound (8.26 g); m/z (M+1)+478.
Prepared according to Procedure B from (1-benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-bromoquinazolin-4-yl)-amine (4.3 g), 2-(tributylstannyl)-5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-furan (J. Chem. Soc., Chem Commun., (1988), 560) (10 g) and 1,4-bis(diphenylphosphino) palladium (II) chloride (1 g) in dioxane. The solvent was removed in vacuo and the residue chromatographed on silica. Subsequent trituration gave the title compound xcex4H [2H6]-DMSO 10.13 (1H, s), 8.85 (1H, s), 8.54 (1H, s), 8.20 (3H, m), 7.80 (3H, m), 7.30 (5H, m), 7.13 (1H, d), 6.79 (1H, d), 6.04 (1H, s), 5.71 (2H, s), 4.15 (4H, m).
Prepared according to Procedure B from (1-benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-7-methoxy-6-trifluoromethanesulphonyl-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine and 2-(tributylstannyl)-5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-furan. 1H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6) xcex4: 10.07(s, 1H), 8.75(s, 1H), 8.42(s, 1H), 8.09(s, 2H), 7.64(m, 2H), 7.2-7.3(m, 6H), 7.01(d, 1H), 6.68(d, 1H), 5.99(s, 1H), 5.64(s, 2H), 4.09(m, 2H), 4.03(s, 3H), 3.94(m, 2H). ESI-MS m/z 520(M+1).
Prepared according to Procedure C from (1-benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-furan-2-yl)-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine (2.0 g). The resulting precipitate was filtered, washed with water and dried at 60xc2x0 C. in vacuo to give the product as a yellow solid (1.80 g, 3.73 g, 91%); xcex4H [2H6]-DMSO 12.30 (1H, s), 9.79 (1H, s), 9.62 (1H, s), 8.85 (1H, s), 8.62 (1H, m), 8.31 (1H, s), 8.19 (1H, m), 8.10 (1H, d), 7.90 (2H, m), 7.78 (2H, m), 7.40 (5H, m), 5.80 (2H, s).
Prepared according to Procedure C from (1-benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(6-(5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-furan-2-yl)-7-methoxy-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine. xcex4H NMR (400 MHz, DMSO-d6): 11.94(br s, 1H), 9.68(s, 1H), 9.20(s, 1H), 8.79(s, 1H), 8.19(s, 1H), 7.97(d, 1H), 7.81(d, 1H), 7.74(d, 1H), 7.57(m, 1H), 7.44(s, 1H), 7.41(d, 1H), 7.30(m, 2H), 7.24(m, 3H), 5.68(s, 2H), 4.13(s, 3H). ESI-MS m/z 476(M+1).
7-Amino-quinazolin-4-one (R. Dempsy and E. Skito, Biochemistry, 30, 1991, 8480) (1.61 g) was suspended in 6N HCl (20 ml) and cooled in an ice bath. A solution of sodium nitrite (0.75 g) in water (10 ml) was added dropwise over 15 minutes. After a further 10 minutes, a solution of potassium iodide (1.66 g) in water (5 ml) was added dropwise. The mixture was warmed to 20xc2x0 C. and after 3 hours partitioned between ethyl acetate and sodium thiosulphate. The organic phase was dried and concentrated in vacuo to give the title compound (0.485 g); m/z (M+1+) 271.
7-Iodoquinazolin-4-one (0.46 g) was treated with phosphorous oxychloride (5 ml) at reflux under nitrogen for 2 hours. The mixture was cooled, evaporated and it partitioned between saturated aqueous sodium carbonate and ethyl acetate. The organic phase was dried and concentrated in vacuo to give the title compound (0.43 g); m/z (M+1+) 291.
(1-Benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-iodoquinazolin-4-yl)-amine hydrochloride
Prepared according to Procedure A from 4-Chloro-7-iodoquinazoline (0.42 g) and 1-benzyl-1H-indazol-5-ylamine (0.323 g) in acetonitrile (20 ml) at reflux under nitrogen for 18 hours. The mixture was cooled and filtered to give the title compound (0.57 g); m/z (M+1+) 478.
Prepared according to Procedure B from (1-benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-(7-iodoquinazolin-4-yl)-amine hydrochloride and 5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-(tri-n-butylstannyl)furan; tlc Rf, 0.25 (100% EtOAc on silica); m/z (M+1+) 490.
Prepared according to Procedure C from (1-benzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl)-[7-(5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)furan-2-yl)quinazolin-4-yl]-amine hydrochloride (0.27 g) stirred in THF:2N HCl (2:1, 15 ml) at 20xc2x0 C. for 1 hour. Filtration gave 5-[4-(1-benzyl-1H-indazol-5-ylamino)-quinazolin-7-yl]-furan-2-carbaldehyde, which was not further characterised.
5-(4-(4-Benzyloxy-phenylamino)-quinazolin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde (100 mg) and (methylthio)ethylamine (80 mg) in dichloromethane (5 ml) were reacted together as in Procedure D. Purification using column chromatography, followed by conversion to the hydrochloride salt gave a yellow solid (61 mg). m/z 497 (M+1)+.
4,6-Dichloro-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidine (1 g) and 4-(4-fluorobenzyloxy)aniline (1.08 g) in acetonitrile (70 ml) were reacted together as in Procedure A. The product was collected by filtration as a yellow solid (1.83 g); m/z 381 (M+1)+.
(6-Chloropyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-(4-(4-fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-amine (1.82 g) and 5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-(tributylstannyl)-furan (3.75 g) in dioxan (40 ml) were reacted together as in Procedure B. The mixture was evaporated and the residue suspended in dichloromethane. This was then filtered through celite and the solvent evaporated. The gummy residue was then triturated with hexane giving a beige solid (1.21 g); m/z 485 (M+1)+.
(6-(5-(1,3-Dioxolan-2-yl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-(4-(4-fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-amine (500 mg) was treated with acid as in Procedure C. The product was collected by filtration as a red solid (330 mg); m/z 441 (M+1)+.
5-(4-(4-(4-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde (110 mg) and (methylthio)ethylamine (0.06 ml) in dichloromethane (5 ml) were reacted together as in Procedure D. Purification using a Bond Elut(trademark) cartridge gave a yellow oil (52 mg); m/z 516 (M+1)+.
4,6-Dichloro-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidine (1 g) and 4-(3-fluorobenzyloxy)aniline (1.08 g) in acetonitrile (70 ml) were reacted together as in Procedure A. The product was collected by filtration as a yellow solid (1.86 g); m/z 381 (M+1)+.
(6-Chloropyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-(4-(3-fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-amine (1.85 g) and 5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-(tributylstannyl)-furan (3.82 g) in dioxan (40 ml) were reacted together as in Procedure B. The mixture was evaporated and the residue suspended in dichloromethane. This was then filtered through Celite(copyright) and the solvent evaporated. The gummy residue was then triturated with hexane giving a beige solid (1.74 g); m/z 485 (M+1)+.
(6-Chloropyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-(4-(3-fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-amine (1 g) and 5-(tributylstannyl)-furan-3-carbaldehyde (J. Org. Chem. (1992), 57(11), 3126-31) (1.84 g) in dioxan (35 ml) were reacted together as in Procedure B. The solvent was evaporated and the residue suspended in dichloromethane. The mixture was filtered through Celite(copyright) and then evaporated. The residue was triturated with hexane giving a beige solid (1 g); m/z 441 (M+1)+.
(6-(5-(1,3-Dioxolan-2-yl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-(4-(3-fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-amine (500 mg) was treated with acid as in Procedure C. The product was collected by filtration as a beige solid (251 mg); ml/z 441 (M+1)+.
(5-(4-(4-(3-Fluorobenzyloxy)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde (125 mg) and (methylthio)ethylamine (0.08 ml) in dichloromethane (5 ml) were reacted together as in Procedure D. Purification using a Bond Elut(trademark) cartridge gave a yellow oil (80 mg); m/z 516 (M+1)+.
Prepared according to Procedure A from 4-benzenesulphonylaniline (Helv. Chim. Acta., 1983, 66 (4), 1046) and 4,6-dichloropyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidine; xcex4H [2H6]-DMSO 9.09 (1H, s), 8.80-8.88 (2H, m), 8.19 (2H, d), 7.94-8.09 (4H, m), 7.53-7.20 (3H, m); m/z (M+1)+397.
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-chloro-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine (3.67 g) and 5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-2-(tributylstannyl)-furan (6.9 g) were reacted together in dioxan (100 ml) as in Procedure B. Purification by column chromatography gave a cream solid (2.59 g); xcex4H [2H6]DMSO 10.6 (1H, s) 9.26 (1H, s) 8.82 (1H, s) 8.78 (1H, s) 8.25 (2H, d) 8.0-8.3 (4H, d+m) 7.65-7.8 (3H, m) 7.21 (1H, d) 6.82 (1H, d) 6.09 (1H, s) 4.0-4.2 (4H, m); m/z 501 (M+1)+.
(4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)-(6-(5-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-furan-2-yl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine (2.59 g) was treated with acid in tetrahydrofuran (70 ml) as in Procedure C. The compound was obtained as a yellow solid after filtration (1.57 g); xcex4H [2H6]DMSO 9.7 (1H, s) 9.26 (1H, s) 9.11 (1H, s) 8.82 (1H, s) 8.19 (1H, s) 8.15 (1H, s) 7.95-8.03 (4H, m) 7.75 (1H, d) 7.58-7.7 (3H, m) 7.49 (1H, s); m/z 457 (M+1)+.
5-(4-((4-Benzenesulphonyl-phenyl)amino)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde (250 mg) and (methylthio)ethylamine (185 mg)) in dichloromethane (5 ml) were reacted together as in Procedure D. Purification using a Bond Elut(trademark) cartridge, gave a yellow solid (245 mg), 70 mg of which was converted to the hydrochloride salt, (yellow solid, 68 mg); m/z 532 (M+1)+.
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-chloro-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine (1.4 g) and 3-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-phenyl-tributylstannane (3.08 g) [A. Lee and W-C. Dai, Tetrahedron (1997), 53(3), 859-868] in dioxan (30 ml) were reacted together as in Procedure B. The mixture was evaporated and the residue suspended in dichloromethane. This was then filtered through celite and the solvent evaporated. The gummy residue was then triturated with hexane giving a beige solid. This material was further purified by column chromatography, giving a brown foam (252 mg); m/z 477 (M+1)+.
(4-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-6-(3-(1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)-phenyl)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine (250 mg) was treated with acid as in Procedure C. The product was isolated by filtration as a brown solid (115 mg); m/z 433 (M+1)+.
(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-(6-iodo-quinazolin-4-yl)-amine (2 g) and 4-(tributylstannyl)-thiazol-2-carbaldehyde (3.28 g) in dioxan (25 ml) were reacted together as in Procedure B. The mixture was evaporated and the residue purified using column chromatography, giving a yellow solid (849 mg); m/z 439 (M+1)+.
Other suitable intermediates prepared by analogous methods to those described above are:
(4-Benzyloxy-3-chlorophenyl)-6-chloro-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-chlorophenyl)-6-chloro-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-6-chloro-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-6-chloro-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl)-6-chloro-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl)-6-chloro-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl)-6-chloro-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl)-6-(chloro-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-Benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl)-6-chloro-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
(4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl)-6-chloro-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-yl)-amine;
5-((4-Benzyloxy-3-chlorophenylamino)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-((4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-chlorophenylamino)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-((4-Benzyloxy-3-trifluoromethylphenylamino)-pyrido[3,4-d]6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-((4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-trifluoromethylphenylamino)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-((4-Benzyloxy-3-bromophenylamino)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-((4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-bromophenylamino)-pyrido[3,4-d]6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-((4-Benzyloxy-3-iodophenylamino)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-((4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-iodophenylamino)-pyrido[3,4-d]6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-((4-Benzyloxy-3-fluorophenylamino)-pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidin-6-yl)-furan-2-carboxaldehyde;
5-((4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-fluorophenylamino)-pyrido[3,4-d]6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
N-[4-(benzyloxy)-3-chlorophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-chloro-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-chlorophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-chloro-4-quinazolinamine
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-trifluoromethylphenyl]-7-fluoro-6-chloro-4-quinazolinamine
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-trifluoromethylphenyl]-7-fluoro-6-chloro-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-chloro-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-chloro-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-chloro-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-chloro-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-Benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-chloro-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl]-7-fluoro-6-chloro-4-quinazolinamine;
N-[1-(3-fluorobenzyl-1H-indazol-5-yl]-7-fluoro-6-chloro-4-quinazolinamine;
5-(4-[4-(Benzyloxy)-3-chlorophenylamino]-7-fluoro-quinazolin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-(4-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-chlorophenyl]-7-fluoro-quinazolin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-(4-[4-Benzyloxy-3-trifluoromethylphenyl]-7-fluoro-quinazolin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-(4-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-trifluoromethylphenyl]-7-fluoro-quinazolin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-(4-[4-Benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl]-7-fluoro-quinazolin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-(4-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-bromophenyl]-7-fluoro-quinazolin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-(4-[4-Benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl]-7-fluoro-quinazolin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-iodophenyl]-7-fluoro-quinazolin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-[4-Benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl]-7-fluoro-quinazolin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde
5-[4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy-3-fluorophenyl]-7-fluoro-quinazolin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;
5-(4-[1-(3-Fluorobenzyl-1H-indazol-5-ylamino]-7-fluoro-quinazolin-6-yl)-furan-2-carbaldehyde;